You Are MY person
by carmi-bear
Summary: Set After the Season four final. Sam has recovered and is doing okay. After everything that they have been through, and Sam getting shot, how does it all work out for them? Will it be an easy road back for them? How does Sam cope after being shot? After the two of them have admitted the feelings they have for each other, will it be an easy road to them being finally happy together?
1. Chapter 1

You Are My Person

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

AN: N: 2: I know I still have something more than this, but after the final episode, I had to write, to get things off my mind. This will take place after Sam's operation he's in recovery, and is okay. Let's pretend for this story that Marlo and Sam have broken up, and Nick and Andy aren't together anymore.

Chapter One

Sam opens his eyes and looks around his hospital room. He remembers what happened, Marlo, Kevin ford, getting shot.

He looks down to his stomach, and touches where he got shot. He sighs at the pain going through him.

He moves his hand away from his stomach and looks around the room again and notices someone next to his bed, his other hand in theirs, and sees that it's Andy and smiles softly.

Things hadn't been easy between them since he broke up with her and she went undercover and he tried to move on, but this was his second chance, and he didn't want to lose another chance with Andy McNally, the love of his love.

Andy wakes up and sees that Sam is awake, and smiles and leans over and kisses his forehead one more time.

Sam sighs at her lips pressing his forehead; he has missed her so much.

"Oliver", Sam said while he started to cough.

Andy leaned over and kissed his forehead one more time.

"He's okay Sam", he's okay", she whispered to him.

Sam just nodded his head and tugged Andy closer to him.

She ended up lying next to Sam, shaking her head at him, and Sam just hugging her tight.

"I was so scared Sam", she wisp eared to him.

Sam just held on to her tighter, letting her get it out of her system.

The door opened quietly and frank stood their looking at both Sam and Andy smiling at the both of them.

"Nice to see you awake Sammy", Frank said to his friend.

Sam smiled at frank and looked down at Andy, who had fallen asleep, and he started to play with her hair.

Frank smiled once again, and sat on the opposite side of Andy, next to Sam.

"I stuffed up, big time", Sam said looking over at frank.

Frank nodded his head, waiting for Sam to continue.

Sam looked down at Andy, and took a breath.

"How long has she been here?" Sam asked frank.

"Hasn't left your side since she was in the operation room with you", Frank said and smirked at sam's face.

"What do you mean she was", Sam started to say but Andy started to wake up.

Frank got up and patted Sam on the shoulder and left.

"Hey", Andy said to him sleepily.

Sam moved a bit of hair out of her face and smiled softly at her.

"You should go, get some proper rest", Sam said to Andy, but she shook her head and Sam grinned at her.

"I'm not leaving", Andy said quietly.

Sam sighed and looked at her for a moment.

"I'm okay Andy", Sam said getting a hold of her hand again.

"I know, I just need to stay please", she said in a quiet voice.

Sam sighed and coughed a bit and looked at Andy for a moment.

He tugged at her arm with his good hand.

"Come here" he said quietly to her.

Andy looked at him with tears in her eyes, confused.

"Sam, your hurt", Andy said quietly.

Sam shook his head at her.

"Come here", he said again tugging at her arm.

Andy sighed and got up and lay on his good side.

Sam closed his eyes and hugged her tightly.

"I've missed this", He said to her holding her tightly.

"Me too", Andy said sighing, wiping some tears away.

"Sleep", he said to her quietly, kissing her forehead.

Eventually she fell asleep in his arms.

Andy got woken up by Sam moving about. She looked up to see Sam, short of breath and got up straight away and got him a glass of water.

"Sam you're okay", Andy said softly as she pressed the button for the nurse to come in.

The nurse came in and checked Sam out and he was fine.

The nurse left and Andy looked at Sam for a moment and sighed.

She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I should go, I need to talk to Nick", she said sighing.

Sam closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"Come back tomorrow, go home, sleep, but come back", He said to her softly.

Andy nodded her head and leaned down and kissed his head again.

"I'll be here", she said quietly and left.

She got home and sighed and closed the door.

She had a shower got changed and called nick.

They were meeting for coffee Andy knew this wasn't going to be easy, she didn't want to hurt nick's feelings at all, but she knew this was going to be tough.

Nick watched as Andy walked into the coffee shop, he already had her coffee waiting for her.

Andy sat down next across from nick and smiled softly at him.

Andy took a deep breath.

"I am so sorry nick, I really thought I was over Sam, I never meant to hurt you", Andy said softly not looking at nick.

Nick closed his eyes and nodded his head understanding where she was coming from.

"Andy, you deserve to be happy, and if that is with Sam, if your heart belongs to Sam, then that's whets meant to be", Nick said softly to her.

Not much else was said, so Andy got up and got ready to leave.

"Andy, just not matter what, I am here for you", Nick said softly to her.

"Thank you Nick that means the world to me", Andy said to him as she went up and hugged him and left.

Andy got to the hospital and smiled at the sight of Sam sleeping.

Sam opened his eyes and patted the bed.

Andy walked over to him and slid next to him.

"You okay", he asked her softly.

"I'm okay", she said quietly as she let him hold onto her.

A:N: 3: I hope you all liked it, next chapter won't be long , next up, Sam is out of hospital, and is having a hard time adjusting to things.


	2. Chapter 2

You are my person

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2: thank you for the reviews, favorites, and followers to this story already, it really means a lot to me.

Chapter two

Things were going good for Sam so far. He was released from hospital and staying with Andy at her condo.

Andy thought it would be easier for Sam to move around her condo, no stairs to go up and down.

Sam was by himself for the day, Andy was at work and didn't finish until later that afternoon so Sam was taking it easy, resting, and he promised Andy he wouldn't do anything that could hurt himself more, so he was in bed resting, watching some movies.

He remembered the talk in the ambulance they had. Andy saying he's her story.

Sam was shocked when she said that to him, he wondered if she was saying that in that moment, because she was shocked. But hearing that she was with him the whole time he was getting operated on, was something he did not expect, at all.

Sam smiled at the thought of Andy being around when he needed her. Nothing he could ever do for her could thank her enough for that.

No matter what they had been through the past four years, the good, the bad, something always brought them back together.

Sam looked at the time, it was 5 pm, he knew Andy would be home soon and wanted to do something nice for her, so he decided to make dinner for her.

He hopped out of bed slowly, and slowly made his way into the kitchen. Sam smiled at the thought of him cooking in her kitchen; it had been too long since he had been in her condo. Sam sighed at that thought; he had missed her way too much.

Sam looked in Andy's freezer, and smirked at the food she had.

He decided to make something simple for her to eat for dinner. He got out two bits of steak, and got some potatoes out and started peeling and cutting them up.

Andy got him and smelled the dinner cooking and smiled softly. She put her bag in her lounge room, and made her way to the kitchen slowly.

She walked up to Sam, and slowly and gently wrapped her arms around his waist. Sam leaned back and sighed at the feeling.

He turned around and hugged her tightly.

"I thought you were meant to take things easy", Andy mumbled into his chest.

Sam laughed softly and lifted her chin up and kissed her softly.

"I did McNally, all day, it's just dinner", he mumbled as he rested her forehead against hers.

Andy smirked at him as he moved away from him and got two beers out of the fridge.

Sam walked over to the table with dinner in his hands, and placed the plates on the table and bent over in pain. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Andy walked over to him slowly, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here Sam, whatever you need help with, I am here", she said to Sam softly.

"It's just dinner McNally", he snapped at her. Andy nodded her head, knowing he didn't mean to snap.

Andy walked to her side of the table and sat down to eat her dinner.

Sam sighed and shook his head, he wasn't used to being injured, not being able to do things for himself, and he didn't like this, at all.

He tried to get up, to move over to Andy, but the pain came back so he sat down again and took another breath.

Andy got up and sat next to him at the empty chair.

Andy took sam's hand, and rested her forehead on his forehead for a moment.

"Whatever you need, I am here Sam, don't shut me out", Andy said quietly to him.

Sam moved some hair out of her face and kissed her softly on her lips.

"You, I just need you", he said to Andy quietly.

Andy nodded her head, and kissed him one more time and looked at the time.

"It's late, we should go to bed", Andy s aid to him quietly.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed, straight away, Andy knew something was up.

"What is it Sam?" Andy asked him quietly.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed, he didn't like asking her for help.

"I need a shower, it hurts too much when I, try too", Sam stopped talking, but Andy knew what he needed without him saying anything else.

Andy took Sam's hand, and walked with him into the bathroom.

Andy ran the shower as Sam undid his jeans; Andy went over to help take his shirt off.

They went into the shower together, and half an hour an later, Andy was helping Sam into bed, and giving him his pain killers.

They were lying in bed, and suddenly, Sam pulled Andy on top of him, and kissed her softly.

"Thank you, for everything Andy", he said softly to her.

Andy looked away, tears coming down her eyes and Sam moved her face so that she was facing him again.

"Tell me", he said to her softly, but again, Andy shook her head.

"Andy, tell me", he said one more time.

Andy sighed, shook her head and leaned her head against sam's for a moment, not saying anything, not trusting her words at that moment.

She looked up at him one more time, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I could have lost you, I nearly lost you", she said in a whisper.

"but you didn't, I' m here, and I will be for a long time", Sam said to her.

Andy just shook her head, letting her tears come out of her face, not knowing how to stop them.

"If you weren't happy, why you didn't tell me, I would have waited for you, I moved on because I thought you were happy", Andy said quietly to Sam, who just took a deep breath and sighed.

"I was trying to be happy Andy", Sam said to her as he took another deep breath.

Sam started to play with her hair, which he used to do a lot when they were together.

"I stuffed everything up, with us, I know I did", Sam said to her, taking a deep breath. Andy looked at Sam for a moment and shook her head.

Sam raised his eyebrows, confused, not knowing to think at all.

Andy smiled softly at him, and leant down and kissed him softly.

"It was hard, for everyone Sam I understand that it was hard for you, jerry was your best friend", Andy said softly to Sam, who closed his eyes and let out a breath

"I will always be here for you Sam, we have been through so much in the last four years, don't give up now, I won't let you give up now", Andy said shaking her head, letting her tears fall down her face.

Something inside Sam snapped, and he flipped them over softly, so he was on top of her.

Sam moved some hair out of Andy's face, and kissed her softly on her lips.

Andy moaned softly when Sam kissed her deeply again, she couldn't help it, she had missed this.

"Sam, your hurt", she said softly to him.

But Sam didn't care; he wanted to touch her, needed to touch her.

So he shook his head at her, and lifted her up slowly and undid the buttons of her shirt.

Half an hour later, Sam was on top of Andy, breathing heavily. Andy let out a deep breath, and cleaned up and kissed him softly on the lips, and lay back down.

Andy moved off Sam, and went to her side of the bed, and rolled over to her side, and looked over at Sam, just smiling at him, for no reason.

"What?" Sam asked her and Andy grinned at him.

"I've missed this, you and me, I've missed this", Andy said softly to him.

Sam sighed and gently pulled her over to him.

"I've missed this too", he said softly to her.

They both fell asleep.

It was 5 am, and Andy was woken up by Sam jumping and shaking in bed.

Andy leaned over, and turned the bed lamp on and looked over at Sam.

She gently leaned over to him, and gently shook him.

"Sam, wake up", Andy said softly to him.

Sam woke up, and sat up and looked around, breathing heavily.

Andy got out of bed, and went to get him a glass of water.

Sam was in bed sitting up looking around shaking.

Andy sighed and went and handed him the glass of water Sam took it and drank it.

"What is it", Andy said to him softly.

Sam looked over at Andy, took a deep breath and put his hands on his face.

"We were back at the division, looking for ford, but instead of nick being with marlo, in the parade room, it was you, and instead of ford getting shot, and going down, it's you that goes down, and dies", Sam says, looking at Andy.

Andy pulled him against her, and holds him tight.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, not now, not ever, I am here with you", she said trying to soothe Sam.

Sam held onto her tightly, not letting go of her.

They fell asleep again in each other's arms, not letting go of one another.

A;N:3: I hope you all like this chapter, next up, Sam goes back to work, and it's not as easy as he wants it to be.

"


	3. Chapter 3

You are my person

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue, I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2: I am sorry I didn't put in the chapter before this one how long Sam was out of the hospital, I was going too, I just forgot, but let's just say he was in hospital for a two weeks, not sure if that makes sense, or how long people stay in hospital for, but that is how I am going to put it in this story. This chapter will be a month after Sam got out of hospital, and this chapter will be about the night before he goes back to work, and his first day back at the division.

A: N: 3 Sorry it has taken a while for this chapter to get out, I have had laptop problems, and a bit of writer's block, but hopefully this chapter will be worth waiting for.

A month later.

Sam smiled as he looked around Andy's place; he had cleaned up a bit, and tried to put his things in places where they wouldn't be in the way of Andy's things.

A month ago, he was shot, and heard what Andy said to him in the ambulance. Saying he was her story. Sam remembered that day always, and nothing could ever change the way he felt at that time.

Sam tried to move on, with Marlo just because he thought he had blown his chance with Andy when he broke up with her, and broke both of their hearts.

And when he saw Andy with Nick, he thought she was happy, he really did.

When he noticed his feelings had changed for marlo, and realized that his feelings for Andy were still there, and strong, he thought it was too late to do anything about it.

After all, he was in another relationship and Andy was just starting hers with nick.

Sam sighed at that thought of Nick and Andy being together, romantically while he laid down on Andy's couch, waiting for her to get home from work.

But then he started to feel bad, because he then realized that she must have felt the same way when she came back and he was with marlo.

Sam smiled when he heard Andy's front door open knowing she was home from work. He had wanted to cook dinner for again tonight, but he just felt so sleepy today, and he didn't want to force himself to do anything today, or tonight.

Andy walked into her condo, took her coat and shoes off and walked into the lounge room, where she saw Sam watching TV. She went around the long way to the couch and bent down to Sam, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Hi", she said in a breathless voice, to Sam.'

Sam moved some hair out of her face and smiled at her while he kissed her again on the lips.

He sat up slowly off the couch and pulled Andy towards him and hugged her tightly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked Sam softly.

Sam smiled softly to her and nodded his head at her and rested his forehead against hers and let out a breath.

"I'm okay Andy", he said softly to her.

Andy shook her head, trying to stop the tears from falling down her face.

Sam saw the tears starting to fall down her face and wiped them away with his fingers.

"I'm okay", Sam said to Andy again.

Andy just nodded her head softly to him, purposely not looking at him.

They had a quiet night that night, not wanting to do anything big, Sam just wanted to stay at Andy's and watch movies, so that is what they did.

It was 10:30 pm, and Sam looked over at Andy, who had falling asleep in his lap.

He smiled softly and bent down and kissed her softly on her lips.

Sam knew he should go to bed soon, he was on early shift tomorrow.

He slowly lifted Andy off his lap and got up off the couch and laid her down softly on the couch again.

He bent down once again and kissed her on her forehead, moving some hair out of her face.

"Andy", he said softly to her.

Andy woke up, opened her eyes and looked at Sam, and smiled at him.

Sam smiled back at her and winked at her.

"Come on, let's get to bed", he said softly to her as he helped her off the couch.

Andy nodded her head and got off the couch and they both went into her bedroom together, holding hands, just like they used too.

The alarm went off at 5 am, and Sam groaned. He sat up on the bed, and looked at Andy, who was softly snoring. Sam shook his head and laughed at her.

Sam got up and went into the bathroom and went and had a shower. As he started rinsing his hair, he saw Andy come into the shower.

"Hey you', he said quietly as Andy hugged him softly.

Andy looked up at him for a moment and smiled at him.

"Are you sure you are ready for today?" Andy asked softy.

Sam closed his eyes and nodded his head, knowing there was not much he could say to make Andy feel better.

They got out of the shower and got ready to go to work.

They got to work, and Andy hopped out of the car first and waited for Sam near the boot of his truck. Sam saw Andy and smiled at her. Andy softly smiled back to him.

Sam walked slowly over to Andy and grabbed her hand and they walked in hand in hand to the division.

They got to the females locker room and Sam looked over and Andy and let go of her hand.

She nodded and walked into the locker room.

Sam sighed and took a deep breath and walked into the male's locker room to get ready for his first shift back.

Sam walked into the parade room and looked around and smiled at the people he was surrounded by.

Parade was over, and Sam went into his office, and sat down at his desk.

Andy walked into Sam's office and smiled at the sight in front of her. She had missed Sam at work; it just wasn't the same without him there, even though Sam was staying with her.

Sam smiled and raised his eyebrows at Andy, which made her roll her eyes at Sam.

Andy walked over to Sam, and sat opposite to him at his desk.

''no offensive McNally, but what are you doing here?" Sam asked her.

Andy took a deep breath, and looked over at Sam.

''thought you might need a hand today", Andy said shrugging her shoulders.

Sam shook his head for a moment.

"I don't need a baby sitter McNally", Sam said snapping at Andy.

Andy sighed and stood up and went to the office door.

She turned around, and looked at Sam.

"I didn't think you needed a babysitter Sam, I just thought that you might need a hand today', Andy said as she left his office.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes and let out a breath

Traci came into the office and looked at Sam for a moment.

Traci sat down at her desk and sighed and looked over at Sam.

"Andy was worried about you Sam, when you were in the hospital, she never wanted to leave your side, not for a shower, rest, or food", Traci said to Sam just looking at him.

Traci waited for Sam to say something, but he never did, so she started to talk again.

"I never knew about Nick and Andy, Andy never told me anything, but I knew something was going on between Andy and Gail", Traci said shaking her head.

Sam looked up at Traci for a moment.

"Sam, when Andy came back from undercover , after we helped them out, she had this big smile on her face, like she was happy to be back here", Traci said softly, looking at Sam, who was smiling back at her.

Traci took another deep breath.

"After Andy saw you and Marlo together, she was so upset Sam", Traci said softly, which made Sam sigh.

"for months, she was trying to think of why you picked Marlo, out of everyone around you, why you chose to move on, when you said all those things to her before she went undercover", Traci said softly to Sam once again.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed and let out a breath.

"Traci, I poured my heart out to her and she left, she wasn't the only one who got hurt by all of this, you saw me after she left", Sam said looking straight at Traci.

Traci just nodded her head, knowing Sam was right.

"Maybe you should talk to her about it, tell Andy how you felt about everything, how it made you feel when she decided to leave for undercover, as much as you have reasons for moving on with your life, she had her reasons for going undercover Sam, don't lose this second chance with Andy, you were giving it for a reason, don't screw it up, you will regret it if you do", Traci said as she got up from her desk and left the office.

Sam was doing paper work when there was a knock on the door.

Sam smiled when he saw Andy walk in and close the door softly.

Sam motioned for her to come over to him, and Andy walked over to him slowly.

When Andy was close enough, Sam pulled her over to him, so she was sitting on his lap.

Sam took a deep breath, and rested his head against hers for a moment and let out a breath.

"I'm sorry, about this morning, I just wanted things normal here, at work, and we haven't worked together in a while", Sam said quietly to Andy and she just nodded her head at him, knowing he was right.

Sam knew that Traci was right, that he had to tell Andy how he felt about everything that had happened with them within the last year, Sam breaking up with her, and Andy leaving, but he knew that work wasn't the right place to do that, so he decided to wait until they were at her place.

They got up together, and Sam took Andy's hand and parted ways to go to their locker rooms.

Gail walked in to the locker room just as Andy finished putting her shoes on.

Gail walked over to her locker, not saying anything to Andy, which made Andy sigh.

Andy took a deep breath, and walked slowly over to Gail.

Gail turned around and looked at Andy, not saying a word to Andy.

Andy took another deep breath.

"I'm sorry Gail, about nick, you were right, there is a girl code, and I broke it", Andy said shaking her head.

"I thought my feelings for nick were strong, guess I was wrong", Andy said shaking her head.

Gail sighed and let out a breath.

"Andy, I was more upset that you and Nick got together while you guys were undercover, and never told me, until months after', Gail said looking at Andy.

Andy was confused; she wasn't sure what Gail was talking about.

"Gail, I do not know what you are talking about, nick and I didn't hook up while we were undercover" Andy said shaking her head.

Gail was confused, and didn't know what to think.

Andy took another breath.

"we slept together after Christian was taken', Andy said softly.

Gail nodded her head not knowing what to say.

"I know it was wrong, I'm sorry', Andy said shaking her head once again.

"I know it's going to take a while for you to trust me again, and I will do anything for you to trust me again", Andy said softly to Gail.

Gail nodded her head, and smiled softly to Andy.

"I thought Nick was the one for me, he left me twice", Gail said softly looking at Andy.

Andy nodded her head at Gail, knowing how Gail was feeling about Nick.

"I thought Sam was the one for me", Andy said softly.

Gail looked at Andy, leaning against her locker, waiting for Andy to continue.

"He broke my heart, ripped it out", Andy said softly.

"I know I hurt him, by leaving but I had to get out of this place for a while, I couldn't deal with seeing him every day", Andy said sadly.

Gail suddenly went up to Andy and hugged her, surprising Andy.

"I'm getting over it, the whole thing that happened with you and Nick, but it's going to take some time for me to trust you again", Gail said softly to Andy.

Andy nodded her head understanding where Gail was coming from, Andy knew that she had to earn Gail's trust again, and she would do anything to do that, anything at all.

Gail and Andy both left the locker rooms, when Andy heard Sam yelling at Luke.

Andy wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew by the sounds of it, Sam wasn't happy.

"Why is he asking for plea, he's in jail for a reason", Sam yelled at Luke.

"Sam", Luke said to Sam.

"NO Luke, Abe ford is not getting out of jail', Sam yelled as he walked off from Luke and into the locker room.

Luke sighed and let out a breath, as Andy walked over to him.

''it's not what you think, his lawyer called up, saying that it's time for parole for Abe", Luke explained to Andy.

Andy sighed let out a breath and nodded her head and went to go looking for Sam.

Andy found Sam at his truck outside, waiting for her. She slowly made her way over to him and went inside the truck. Nothing was said on the way to her place, not one word.

They got to her condo, and Andy let them both inside.

Sam went straight to the fridge and got a beer out.

Andy watched him carefully, not knowing exactly what to do.

Sam slammed the beer down on the counter, and looked at Andy.

"Okay, let's hear it', Sam yelled.

Andy looked up at Sam, confused, not sure what he was talking about.

"Sam', she said shaking her head.

"You want to tell me how I'm over reacting, how he should be let out of jail right?" Sam asked yelling at Andy.

Andy shook her head at Sam, which made Sam confused.

Andy slowly made her way over to Sam, took the beer off him, put it on the counter and grabbed Sam and hugged him as tightly as she could.

Sam let out a breath, and held onto Andy as tight as he could.

Sam let go of her and rested his forehead against hers.

"Sam, just because he wants parole, doesn't mean he's going to get it", Andy said softly to him.

All Sam cold do was nod his head, because he knew she was right.

Sam knew that they had to talk, about everything, but right then and there, he just needed to touch Andy.

So he kissed her softly on the lips, which made Andy moan, and made Sam groan.

He let go of Andy, and turned her around and started kissing her neck, making her way into her bedroom.

Sam softly opened her bedroom door, and placed Andy softly on her bed.

After they were both undressed, Sam looked at for a moment, breathing heavily.

He rested his head against hers once again, and just stared at Andy for a moment.

"You are beautiful", Sam whispered to her as he kissed up and down Andy's body, which made Andy moan.

Sam kissed all the way up Andy's body until he reached her lips, and pulled the sheets over them.

An hour later, Sam was on top of Andy, breathing heavily.

Andy sighed and lifted her head and kissed Sam on his lips.

Sam got off Andy and pulled her over to him so she was on his side.

Sam looked at the time and sighed and turned around and looked at Andy who had fallen asleep.

He smiled at turned off the light and went to sleep.

It was 3 am when Andy got woken up by Sam kicking and screaming in his sleep.

Andy sat up, and tried to wake Sam up.

"Sam", Andy said softly.

"Sam, wake up", Andy tired once again.

Sam woke up, and sat up and looked around and saw Andy.

He was breathing heavily, and grabbed Andy and held onto her tightly.

Andy sighed softly and just held onto Sam.

"I'm right here, and I'm never going to let you go", Andy said softly to Sam.

Sam moved his head, and looked at Andy for a moment, not saying anything.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms, happy that they had the day off tomorrow.

A: N: 4: I hope it was worth the wait; hopefully the next chapter won't be too much of a wait. Next up, Abe ford's case is going to court, and Sam needs to testify , will he be able too?


	4. Chapter 4

You are my person

Chapter 4

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2: I'm going to be honest, I am a bit worried about how this chapter will work out, but it has been stuck in my head for a couple of days now, so I am just going to write this chapter. This chapter begins the morning of the Abe ford's court hearing, I hope you all like this chapter, and see where this story is going.

This chapter will be two weeks after the last chapter.

Two weeks later

Sam woke up early on a Monday morning. He couldn't sleep, last night, there were too many things going through his mind last night.

Sam didn't want to worry Andy about what he was feeling about testifying against Abe Ford today.

If Sam was honest with himself, he didn't want to testify, but he knew that he had too, so he was going to do it.

Sam never wanted to see Abe Ford again. He didn't want the reminder of Abe Ford's brother shooting him, or him nearly dying because of it.

Sam sighed rolled over on his side and looked at the time. He sighed as he saw that it was 4:30 am and sighed as he got up and decided to have a shower. As he got up out of his bed, he smiled at the sight of Andy sleepy quietly on the other side of his bed.

He quietly made his way out of the bedroom and closed the door and went into the bathroom.

Sam ran the water in the shower and got in. he leaned against the shower wall, and sighed he started rinsing of his body and hopped out of the shower, and got changed and decided to make a coffee so he walked downstairs to his kitchen.

Sam leaned against the wall of his kitchen and sighed when he saw Andy making breakfast in his kitchen.

Sam slowly made his way over to Andy and went up behind her and wrapped his hands around her back and hugged her tightly.

Andy took a deep breath and turned around and hugged him tightly.

They moved away from each other for a moment, just looking at each other.

"It's going to be okay Sam, I will be with you, all the way today", Andy said softly to Sam as she rubbed her hands out and down Sam's shoulders.

Sam sighed and nodded his head and pulled her over to him.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life", he said softly to Andy.

Andy shook her head at him, which made Sam raise his eyebrows at her, and Andy, roll her eyes at Sam.

"Let's just agree that were both lucky to have each other in our lives again", Andy said softly to Sam, and he smiled softly at her and hugged her tightly.

They ate breakfast together and got ready to go.

Court was at 8:30 am that morning, and they left Sam's at 7:30 to make sure they got to the court house with no trouble with traffic.

The court house.

Sam was pacing up and down the hallway of the court room he was going to testify in. Andy watched him pace back and forth, and sighed.

Andy knew this was hard for Sam, because she knew that he felt responsible for some of the things that happened.

Finally Sam got called into the court room. He sighed and looked over at Andy who went up to him and took his hand.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere", she said quietly to him. Sam nodded his head and took a breath and they both went inside the court room.

The trail was over, and Sam stormed out of the courtroom, not happy at all.

Andy turned around and looked at her workmates, who went there to support Sam and sighed. Nick walked over to her and took her hand.

"Go, he needs you", Nick said softly to her.

Andy nodded her head and hugged Nick softly.

Andy turned around and looked at the door and saw Sam looking at her and she sighed and watched him storm out of the courthouse.

Andy slowly made her way to find him outside of the courthouse waiting for her.

Sam opened the truck and let her inside the truck and they made the way to Sam's place.

Sam's house

Sam stormed inside his house and went straight into the kitchen and threw his keys on the kitchen bench and went to grab a beer out of his fridge and slammed his fridge door shut.

Andy sighed and shut the front door and went straight where Sam was in the kitchen.

"It was just a hug Sam, he was being a friend", Andy said quietly to Sam.

Sam turned around and looked at Andy, not saying anything at all to her.

Sam just stood there for a moment looking at Andy, not trusting words right then.

Andy sighed gave up and walked into the lounge room.

Sam slammed his beer bottle on the kitchen bench and followed Andy into his lounge room.

He leaned against the wall while watching her pack her things up in her bag.

Andy looked over at Sam, tears running down her face.

Sam sighed and started walking towards her.

"Don't Sam", Andy warned him.

Sam looked at her confused.

"I know it's not easy for you, to see me and Nick as friends, talking, hugging, but that's all we are, friends Sam", Andy said to him.

Sam waited for Andy to continue.

Andy took a deep breath.

"It was hard for me to move on Sam, decide to try to move on with a friend, but I had to do it, I had to try to move on", Andy said softly.

Sam looked at Andy confused once again.

"Why?" Was all Sam asked her.

"Because you moved on! You got on with your life, I decided to let you be happy, and decided to try to be happy myself!" Andy yelled at him.

Sam shook his head confused.

"I moved on with my life because you left Andy! I asked you for a second chance and you left!" Sam snapped back at Andy.

Andy stood still for a moment, just shaking her head and letting tears fall down her face.

She took a deep breath.

"You broke my heart, you promised me I wouldn't get rid of you without a fight, and when things got tough, you walked away", Andy said softly, shaking her head.

Sam just stood still, not moving, not saying anything.

"I wasn't myself, I know that isn't a good enough reason, but I wasn't", Sam said softly, moving closer to Andy.

"I know you weren't Sam, your best friend just died, all I wanted to do was to be there for you, support you, you just wouldn't let me do that", Andy whispered.

Sam closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"Jerry was my best friend, I saw him die, I tried to save him, I did", Sam said softly.

"I know Sam", Andy whispered back to him.

Sam sighed and sat on the couch.

"Marlo and I weren't working", Sam admitted and looked up at Andy, who looked at him confused.

"I was trying to make it work, I was", Sam said.

Andy moved from where she was standing and sat next to Sam on the couch.

"being in that relationship with marl, was me trying to make myself a better person, I was trying to make myself feel better, about how I treated you in our relationship", Sam said quietly looking at Andy.

Andy sighed and took sam's hand.

"Our relationship wasn't all bad", Andy admitted to Sam, who looked up and her and smiled.

Andy took a deep breath.

"When Luke and I were together, I was happy, he made me happy ", and Andy said looking at Sam, who looked at her, not saying a word.

"Nick and I, were totally different, I had feelings for him yes, but my feelings for him weren't as strong as his feelings for me ", Andy admitted to Sam.

Sam looked at her once more, waiting for Andy to continue, knowing she wasn't finished.

"Sam, in the past four years, I've been with three guys, yes I was going to marry Luke, and yes Nick and I happened all of a sudden, but", Andy said looking over at Sam.

"But what?" Sam asked her quietly.

Andy looked over at Sam, and took a deep breath.

"No matter how hard I tried with Luke, or tried with Nick, I don't think that neither of them would of worked properly, because they aren't you", Andy said quietly.

Sam smiled at that confession.

Andy took another deep breath and looked at Sam once again.

"after our talk that night, when you gave me the lift to the penny, I was going to fight for you, I was going to fight Marlo for you, make her life hell, do everything possible to win you back", Andy admitted to Sam, who's eyes went wide at that confession.

"What made you change your mind?" Sam asked Andy.

Andy shrugged her shoulders.

"You seemed happy, she made you happy, and as long as you were happy, I was, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy Sam", Andy whispered.

Sam sighed and pulled Andy over to him and rested his head against hers.

"Andy, my relationship with Marlo, it was different to our relationship, my feelings for Marlo, they weren't as strong as my feelings for you, my feelings for you never went away Andy", Sam said quietly.

Sam took another deep breath.

"All I wanted was for you t o be happy, when jerry died, I didn't know how to handle it, it didn't hit me for a few days after it happened", Sam admitted.

"I shouldn't of stayed with Marlo, I should of ended it with her a long time ago", Sam said.

Andy took a deep breath and leaned in and kissed Sam.

"Let's make a promise to each other", Andy said softly, which made Sam raise his eyebrows.

Andy smiled softly at him.

"No more secrets, no more hurting each other, we have to be open Sam, about everything", Andy said to Sam, looking at him in his eyes, trying to read his expression.

Sam nodded his head pulled Andy even closer to him, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm trying Andy", he said softly to her.

Andy nodded her head into his chest, knowing he was right, that he was trying to change, trying to be more open with her about everything.

Sam looked at the time and sighed, it was nearly 8 pm now and they hadn't eaten dinner, and Sam was getting tried, after all he was up at 4:30 am that morning.

"Come on you let's get some dinner", Sam said to Andy, as he helped her up off the couch and they went into the kitchen to get some food.

Later that night, while they were in bed

Sam played with Andy's hair, while she was on top of him, breathing heavily.

Andy sighed and leaned forward and kissed Sam softly on his lips, which made Sam groan.

Andy rested her head on sam's for a moment and sighed, which made Sam raise his eyebrows at her.

Andy took a deep breath.

"You and me", Andy said waving between the two of them, which made Sam nod his head.

"None of the relationships I have been in, I have never felt about the person they way I feel about you, never", Andy said softly.

Sam sighed and looked into Andy's eyes, waiting for a sign, anything.

Andy looked at Sam again, and took another breath.

"All my other relationships, Luke, Nick, my feelings for them haven't been strong like my feelings for you", Andy said quietly.

That was it for Sam. He pushed her down on the bed, and kissed her softly, making Andy moan.

Sam kissed her everywhere he could, make Andy moan.

He kissed all the way back up her chest, to her neck to her face and rested his head against hers.

Sam grabbed her hand, and placed it on his chest.

"You own my heart Andy, you, Marlo never replaced your place in my heart, ever", Sam said softly to Andy.

Andy flipped them over, so she was on top. She kissed him up and down his chest, making Sam groan and grab her and flip them over so he was on top again.

Andy sighed as he put the sheets over them.

Half an hour later, Sam was on top of Andy, breathing heavily.

Andy sighed and kissed him softly on his lips one more time.

Sam rolled off Andy and pulled her over to him, so she was lying right next to him, on his side.

Sam looked up at the ceiling, and let out a breath and looked over at Andy.

"I am not going to lose you again, I am going to do everything right this time, I won't lose you again Andy", Sam said softly to her.

And pulled Sam over, so he was on top of her.

"We will do everything right this time Sam, we will", Andy said softly as she kissed his lips again one more time.

Sam rolled off her and turned off the lamp and they both went to sleep.

Early the next morning

Sam heard Andy scream and sit up, and heard her breathing heavily.

He sat up, and rubbed her back up and down.

He slowly made his way to her, and held onto Andy tight.

"It's okay, I'm here, its okay", he said softly to her.

Andy looked over at Sam, and hugged him tightly.

"Don't leave me, ever", she whispered to him, which made Sam close his eyes and sigh and hold onto Andy tighter.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere", Sam said softly to her.

Andy nodded and lay down and pulled Sam with her, not letting go of him.

Sam leaned up and kissed her forehead.

"It's just a dream, you're okay", he whispered to her.

Andy nodded her head, and fell asleep in his arms.

A: N: 3: I hope this chapter was alright, and that you all enjoyed it. Next up, what was Andy's dream about? Why did it make her so scared? What will Sam think when Claire comes back into town? Will he be protective of Andy? What will Claire think of Andy and Sam getting back together?


	5. Chapter 5

You are my person

Chapter five

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing

Chapter five

The next morning- Sam's room

Andy woke up before Sam, that morning and looked over at Sam's clock and sighed. It was 7 am, and she didn't have to be up for work this morning. It was her and Sam's day off, for once they had a day off on the same day.

Andy groaned and got up and slowly made her way around Sam's bedroom, looking for her phone.

Andy finally found her phone, saw she had some text messages and decided to check them out in Sam's lounge room. Just because she couldn't sleep in, didn't mean she should not let Sam sleep in.

Andy sat on sam's couch and looked through her phone, both text messages were from her mum, wanting to catch up with Andy, for dinner, tonight.

Andy sighed and dialed her mum's number.

"Hey Mum", Andy said when her mum answered her phone.

"Andy it's been a while, how are you?" Claire asked her daughter.

"Yeah I know, it's just been really busy, you know work and all", Andy tired to explain to her mum.

"That's okay Andy, I understand, I just want to catch up with you, and Nick", Claire said excitedly.

Andy closed her eyes and sighed.

"Mum, Nick and I aren't together anymore, were just friends", Andy said softly waiting for her mum's reaction.

"Well there is a lot we need to catch up on", Claire said coldly to Andy.

Andy sighed and closed her eyes.

"I have to check if Sam and I have plans for tonight", Andy said in a quiet voice.

"What has Sam got to do with any of this?" Claire asked Andy, raising her voice.

"We're backing together, mum", Andy snapped at her mum.

Andy turned around and looked in the kitchen, and saw Sam there.

Sam saw Andy, and winked at her, which made Andy smile softly.

"Andy", Claire warned her daughter.

"Mum don't, if you want me there tonight, Sam will be there with me, it's up to you, let me know what you decide", Andy said and hanged up her phone and walked over to Sam in the kitchen.

Andy put her phone on the kitchen bench and walked up to Sam and hugged him tightly.

Sam sighed and held onto her, as tight as he could.

"Want to tell me what your dream was about?" Sam mumbled against her hair.

Andy sighed and shook her head, she didn't want to think about the dream, let alone tell Sam about it.

Sam let go of Andy, dragged her to the lounge room, sat her on the couch, and went and grabbed their coffees, and went back into the lounge room.

Sam sat down next to Andy, and started rubbing her back up and down with his arms. "Andy", he said softly to her.

Andy looked over at Sam and sighed and nodded her head.

"I was still undercover, and we were in trouble, and I called you, to come and help us out", Andy said softly, looking at Sam, who just nodded his head, waiting for her to continue.

Andy took another deep breath.

"you came and got us out of the truck, but when we were hopping out, one of the guys we worked undercover with, came over to you and pushed you on the floor, and started to kick and hit you, until you were unconscious", Andy said while looking over at Sam, tries running down her face.

Sam closed his eyes, and pulled Andy closer to him and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"I'm okay, I didn't get hurt, we got out of there, were both okay", Sam said softly into Andy's ear.

"I know, I just if anything happens to you because of me, Jamie Brenan happened because of me", Andy said softly, making Sam move her face near his, resting his head against hers, letting out a breath.

"Jamie Brenan happened because of Boyd, not you Andy", Sam said gently to her.

Andy shook her head, not saying a word.

Sam pulled her over, so she was sitting on his lap, grabbing her face in his hands.

"Where is this all coming from?" Sam asked her gently.

Andy shook her head and looked up at Sam at the moment.

"I just, I can't lose you Sam, not again, I can't", she said softly.

Sam sighed and pulled her closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

Sam leaned his mouth closer to Andy's ear.

"I'm not going anywhere Andy, I'm here, and you won't get rid of me for a very long time", he said quietly into her ear.

Andy nodded her head on his shoulder, and Sam hugged her as tight as he could, not wanting to let her go, for a long time.

Andy finally lifted her head up and rested it against sam's, letting out a breath.

"Mum wants to have dinner with me", she said softly, which made Sam nod his head slowly to her and smile at her.

"Come with me, please", Andy asked him in a soft voice.

Sam nodded and kissed Andy's head softly.

"Anything for you", he said softly to her.

The rest of the day was relaxing for the both of them, they just hanged around sam's house, watched some movies, and were lazy most of the day, which they were hardly ever able to do, especially together.

Claire finally texted Andy that it was fine for Sam to come to dinner, and told her where to meet her and what time to meet her for dinner.

Sam's place, 5pm

It was 5 pm; dinner with Claire was at 6 pm, at a local restaurant not far from Sam's house.

They were in the shower together, and Sam groaned at what Andy was doing to him.

Sam kissed her softly on the neck, which made Andy groan.

"We should get out of here McNally", he said softly into her ear, which made Andy sigh and hit her head on the shower wall. Sam shook his head at Andy, and he hopped out of the shower, and grabbed a towel and threw it over at Andy.

They walked into sam's bedroom together, and got changed.

Sam walked up behind Andy, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You are so beautiful", he whispered into her ear.

Andy turned around and motioned for Sam to help her with the zipper on her dress and Sam smirked and shook his head at her and did the rest of the zipper up for her.

Sam leaned in near her neck and kissed her softly.

"Not used to doing things up for you McNally", he whispered into her ear, which made Andy jump a little.

Andy moved away from Sam, and grabbed her bag, and took sam's hand and they left to go to the restaurant.

Dinner with Claire- 6pm

When Andy and Sam got to the table that Claire was sitting at, Andy noticed she was with another person, a guy to be exact.

Sam took her hand and they walked to the table together.

Claire stood up and smiled and went over to Andy and hugged her.

"Andy, this is Damon Thomas, Damon, t his is my daughter, Andy, and her boyfriend Sam", Claire said to Damon, Sam and Andy.

They all shook hands and sat down.

Andy looked over at Sam, who looked over at her and winked at her, which made Andy smile back at him and nod her head.

Andy got some fish and salad for dinner, Sam got steak and salad, Claire got some salmon and salad, while Damon got the sea food basket.

"So when did you guy guys get back together?" Claire randomly asked Andy.

Andy looked over at Sam and then her mum, and sighed.

"Three months ago", Sam replied to Claire for Andy.

Claire looked over at Sam, surprised.

Sam looked back at Claire, waiting for her to say something, but she never did, so he sighed and shook his head.

"I know you want to say something, so just say it", Sam said to Claire.

Claire sighed and put her fork down.

"I don't get it Andy, Sam broke up with you in the rain, and you just take him back, just like that?" Claire asked her daughter, looking at Sam.

Sam sighed and looked over at Andy.

"Mum, it wasn't just like that, I went away undercover, I broke his heart too", Andy said looking over at Sam, who just shook his head at her, showing her that he wasn't upset she left anymore.

"You are too easy to forgive Andy", Claire said to her daughter, shaking her head.

"I know I hurt your daughter Claire, I broke her heart, but don't you ever think

That wasn't an easy thing for me to do, ever", Sam said shaking his head at Claire.

Claire took a deep breath and looked between the people at the dinner table.

"I regret what I did , I was a mess after I saw my best friend die, everything came crushing down on me, I thought I was doing the right thing for Andy when I broke up with her", Sam said shaking his head, looking over at Andy, who had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Claire, you shouldn't judge these two, we didn't meet on the best circumstances", Damon said to Claire.

It suddenly hit Andy, and her eyes went wide.

She stood up and grabbed her bag and looked over at her mum.

"How dare you judge Sam, when you brought the guy you cheated on dad with, and left us for to dinner?" Andy yelled.

Sam's eyes went wide, and looked between Andy, Damon and Claire.

Claire put her head down in her hands, and then looked over at Andy.

"I didn't love you dad Andy, I wasn't happy", Claire tried to explain.

Andy nodded her head, trying to understand where her mum was coming from.

"I understand that, or at least I have trying too, but mine and Sam's situation is different, he didn't cheat on me, he didn't leave me for another woman, his best friend died, he was hurting, grieving, he wasn't thinking straight, have you ever considered that he was afraid of losing me? That the whole reason that he broke up with me was because losing his best friend was a wakeup call for him, and the thought of him losing me, the way he lost his best friend, scared him to death!", Andy yelled.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed and finally looked over at Claire, who was looking straight at him, and Sam just nodded his head at her.

"I get that you don't want me hurt again, that you just want to protect me mum, but, after all those years apart, and you being in my life again for a year, you don't get to pick who I am in love with, or who I want to b e with", Andy said shaking her head at her mum.

She looked over at Sam, her eyes telling him she wanted to leave and Sam nodded at her, letting her know he was ready when she was.

Andy got up and walked over to Sam, and kissed his forehead, which made him close his eyes and let out a breath.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, and then were leaving, and because you made Sam uncomfortable, and brought the man you left myself and dad for, you can pay for dinner mum", Andy said as she walked away going to the bathroom.

Claire sighed and put her head in her hands, not knowing exactly what to do.

Sam got up, and grabbed his jacket.

Claire looked up at him, as he put some money on the table.

"I know I hurt her, I have to live with that for the rest of my life, I do not need you reminding me that I have to make up for it for the rest of my life, I do not need you reminding Andy what I did to her", Sam said as he put his jacket on.

"The rest of your life Sam or just until something happens and you break up with her again? Or when some undercover thing comes up and you decide to leave her?" Claire snapped back at Sam.

Sam looked over at Claire, shocked. He shook his head and leaned over and put his hands on his chair he sat on.

"If an undercover thing came up, I wouldn't take it", Sam simply said and walked off on his way to find Andy.

Sam got to the ladies room just as Andy came out.

He took her hand, and pulled her over to him and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay", he mumbled into her ear as she hanged onto him as tightly as she could.

"Let's go home", Andy mumbled into his shirt and Sam nodded let go of her and took her hand and they walked outside the restaurant hand in hand.

Sam's house- 8:30 pm that night

As soon as they were inside his house, Andy pushed Sam against his front door and kissed him softly on his lips which made Sam groan and pick her up and walk her upstairs to his bedroom.

Once they were in his bedroom, Sam gently placed Andy on his bed walked over and shut his bedroom door.

As soon as Sam got back to Andy, she tugged him over to her, and started working on his belt.

Once she got it off, she flipped them over so she was on top, and she started attacking him everywhere she could, making Sam moan into her mouth.

He flipped them over, he was on top of her and he attacked her back everywhere he could with his mouth.

They were fully undressed and Sam moaned when Andy attacked his neck one more time.

Sam turned the bed lamp off, and put the covers over them.

An hour later, Andy was on top of Sam, breathing heavily.

Sam was rubbing his hands up and down her arms while Andy was trying to control her breathing.

She bent down and kissed him softly on his lips and rested her head against hers for a moment.

"I'm sorry Andy, for dinner, for your mum bringing that guy with her", Sam said to her gently.

Andy shook her head, hopped off him and pulled him over to her, so they were both lying on their sides.

"Don't you have n nothing to be sorry for", she said quietly, letting some tears fall down her face.

Sam groaned and pulled her over to her, and hugged her as tight as he could.

"I'm not going anywhere, you won't get rid of me, not even if you tried, never again", he said quietly into Andy's ear as she fell asleep in his arms.

A: N: 2: I hope the dinner was okay, and that it made sense, next up, Andy isn't feeling very well, what is wrong with her? Is it just a bug going on or is it something else? What happened with Abe fords Case? Will Claire be able to get Andy to forgive her for the dinner? Or will she need sam's help? Will Sam help Claire out? And what happens when Sam finds out that Nick pulled the trigger on Andy while they were undercover?


	6. Chapter 6

You are my person

Chapter 6

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N 2: thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter; I am so happy that you all enjoyed it. Sorry for different spellings of some words, I am from Australia, so it's a bit of a habit to spell things differently. I do my best to check my spelling and grammar before I post anything, so I am very sorry if I have missed some spots.

This chapter will be set after two weeks after my last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you guys did with my last one. Just a heads up, this chapter is pretty long, sorry if that annoys anyone.

Two weeks later- Early Monday Morning

It was 3 am in the morning, and she had been feeling sick the last week and two days, especially early in the mornings. She got up and sat on the bed and covered her mouth and ran straight to the toilet.

Sam sighed opened his eyes and looked at the direction Andy ran too; he knew she was running to the bathroom, again.

He got up and put some pants on and made his way to the bathroom. Sam leaned against the doorframe, watching Andy be sick again. He closed his eyes and sighed at the noise she was making.

He walked over to her, leaned down and rubbed her back up and down.

"I think it's over", Andy said while being sick again.

Sam got up and made his way to the kitchen and got her a drink of water and went back to the bathroom and bent down and gave her the glass of water.

Andy rested her head against the toilet and sighed and looked over at Sam.

"I'm sorry, I tried not to wake you up, I know you're on early shift this week", Andy said between sips of the water.

Sam shook his head and sat down and pulled Andy to him and hugged her tightly.

"Work can wait", he mumbled through her hair.

"Don't call in sick because of me, I'll be fine in a few", Andy began saying before being sick again.

"That's it you are going to the doctors today", Sam mumbled as he tied her hair up for the second while she was sick again for the second time that week.

When Andy finished being sick for the second time, her face was so pale and she looked so week. Sam closed his eyes and sighed, he hated seeing her like this he got up and helped Andy up and he slowly took her into the bedroom.

"Sam I'm fine, Andy said as she tried to sit up but felt dizzy suddenly so she laid back down.

Sam bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Rest", he mumbled to her and Andy sighed and nodded her head and fell asleep.

Sam got out his phone and sighed.

He dialed Frank's number.

"Frank I know it's early", Sam said sighing over the phone.

"No problem Sammy, what's up?" Frank asked his friend knowing Sam wouldn't off called this early if there wasn't a good reason.

"McNally and I won't be in today, she was up sick again this morning, I'm taking her to the doctors", Sam said in a worried voice to his friend and boss.

"That's fine, I'll see you on Wednesday", Frank assured his friend.

Sam sighed and hanged up and figured it was too early to call the doctors, so he went and laid down next to Andy and fell asleep again.

8 am that morning

Sam got woken up again by Andy getting out of bed. He closed his eyes and sighed as he heard the shower running.

He sat up as he saw Andy running back to the toilet and closed her eyes at hearing her being sick again.

Andy walked over to the bed where Sam was slowly and sat down on the bed, covering her face with her hands.

"I think I know what it is, what's making me sick", Andy said softly.

Sam raised his eyebrows at her, rubbing his hands on her arms softly, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm late Sam", Andy said softly, looking over at him.

Sam looked at her confused for a moment, and then his eyes went wide by the look on Andy's face.

Sam swallowed a bit and looked at Andy.

"Late as in what I am thinking of?" Sam asked, and Andy nodded her head.

Sam grinned at her and pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly.

"It's going to be okay", Sam said softly into her hair.

Andy just nodded her head, still feeling too sick to talk.

Sam looked at the time and decided it was time to call the doctor up to make an appointment.

He got up, and looked around for his phone, when he found it; he started dialing the doctor's number.

"Sam don't you have work?" Andy said to him as she sat up on the bed a bit more.

Sam shook his head at winked at her while I made the appointment for the doctor.

He got off the phone and made his way over to her.

"Took the day off, I want to take you to the doctors", Sam mumbled as he pulled Andy over to him.

Andy sighed and put her head down on Sam's legs, while he started playing with her hair.

She soon fell asleep and Sam stayed with her, just playing with her hair.

It was 9:30 am, and the doctor's appointment was at 10 am.

Sam sighed as he leaned down and kissed Andy's head softly. She mumbled and woke up and sat up and hugged Sam.

"Its gong to be okay", he whispered into her ear, making Andy nod her head.

11 am- back at Sam's house

Andy was laying down on Sam's couch, trying to come to terms with the news the doctors just gave her. She was pregnant, one month pregnant, which meant the baby, was Sam's not Nicks, and for that, she was relived.

She started to feel sick again, and she sat up, and rested her head in her hands and sighed and took a deep breath. Sam stood in the hallway watching Andy trying not to feel sick for a moment.

She was pregnant with his baby. If he was honest with himself, he was worried it was Nick's baby, but as soon as the doctor said she was only a month into her pregnancy, he was happy, to say the least.

Sam went over to Andy, with a hot drink of tea, and sat next to her and pulled her towards him.

"If this morning sickness is going to last all pregnancy, I'm over it already", Andy mumbled. Sam laughed and shook his head and just held onto Andy for a moment, not wanting to let her go.

The rest of the night was just the two of them, enjoying each other's company, not wanting to do anything else, expect just being with each other.

It was 11 pm when they both finally fell asleep.

6 am Tuesday morning- Sam's office

Sam really didn't want to be at work today, he wanted to be with Andy, at his place, but he knew he had to be at work today, so he just went.

Sam had to tell Frank why Andy was sick, he hoped she wouldn't mind, but he had to let Frank know, after all, he was her boss and he was worried about her.

"Come in", he said when he heard someone knock on his office door.

He turned around and sighed when he saw Claire standing in his office.

"I know I am the last person you want to see, but I need your help", Claire said and sighed. Sam nodded his head and motioned for Claire to sit down.

"I need to Speak with Andy, please", Claire said softly.

Sam's eyes went wide; he was not expecting Claire to come to him to talk about Andy, at all.

"Claire, Andy makes her own mind up, if she's upset with you right now, and doesn't want t to talk to you, than that is her choice", Sam said carefully to his girlfriends mum.

Claire took a breath and sighed.

"You of all people should know how to talk to her when she is upset, get her to see some sense", Claire said eyeing Sam.

Sam looked at Claire once again and leaned back and waited for Claire to continue.

"You broke her heart, and she took you back, all I did was bring a guy to dinner", Claire said shrugging her shoulders.

Sam shook his head; he could not believe what Claire had just said to him.

"I broke her heart, yes, and we are back together now, and I am so grateful for that, but you took the guy you cheated on her father with to dinner, it's going to take a while for her to get over that", Sam said eyeing Claire's reaction.

"So taking my boyfriend to dinner is worse than you cheating on her", Claire said shaking her head, and rolling her eyes at Sam.

"I am not going to help you fix up your mess, this is between you and Andy, she will come to talk you when she is ready, one thing I have learned over the years, you can't force Andy to talk to you if she is not ready", Sam said shrugging his shoulders.

Claire rolled her eyes once again.

"And you know my daughter better than I do", Claire snapped back at Sam.

Sam's eyes went wide at that.

He shook his head and got up off his chair.

"I think I do, you see, even with everything that has happened between us over the last four years, we have been somewhat close, okay maybe not so much when I was with Marlo, but I had my reasons", Sam snapped back at Claire.

"Sam", Claire tried, but Sam was on a roll.

"I didn't leave her when my daughter was 12 years old and confused, I didn't not see my daughter most of her life, and I didn't bring the guy I cheated on her dad with to dinner", Sam yelled.

Claire sighed and closed her eyes.

Sam took a deep breath and looked at Claire.

"Andy will talk to you when she is ready too, do not force her too it will push her away even further, I do not even understand why I am giving you this advice, but I am so take it, now I think you should leave", Sam said to Claire pointing to his office door.

Claire got up sighed and left.

Sam took a deep breath and went back to work.

Sam's house 5 pm Tuesday afternoon.

Sam got home and smiled softly as he walked into the lounge room and saw Andy asleep on his couch. He walked over to her bent down and kissed her softly on the forehead. Sam noticed the scar on the top of her forehead once again and again wondered how she got that in the first place.

Andy felt sam's fingers on her forehead and opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him. She sat up slowly and pulled him closer to him, making Sam smirk at her.

He kissed her softly in her hair. "How are you feeling?" he mumbled through her hair.

Andy sighed deeply.

"Like I have been hit by a bus", she mumbled making Sam laugh and shake his head.

His hand went to the scar again.

"How did you get this scar?" Sam asked carefully.

Andy sighed and looked over at him and took a deep breath.

"While we were undercover, and our covers were nearly blown, Nick pointed the gun at me, and pulled the trigger, to keep our cover, I guess he held it to my head harder than I thought", Andy said looking at Sam.

Sam stood up and walked around the lounge room.

He looked over at Andy.

"I'm guessing it wasn't loaded?" He asked Andy who shook her head saying that it wasn't.

Sam sighed in relief.

"Did Nick know it wasn't loaded?" he asked Andy.

Andy nodded her head slowly.

"He took another deep breath.

"Did you know it wasn't loaded?" He asked Andy carefully.

"No", she said softly.

Sam took a deep breath and looked at Andy and went to get his jacket.

"Sam, where are you going?" Andy asked standing up.

He grabbed her coat and handed it to her.

"I'm going to have a word with Collins", Sam said helping Andy into her jacket.

"Sam, he was trying to do the right thing", Andy said sighing.

"Trying to do the right thing, doesn't meant he should scare you to death", Sam snapped back. Andy sighed and nodded her head, and they left to go to the penny together.

6 pm Tuesday Night- The Penny

As Andy hopped outside the truck, she leaned against the passenger door for a moment. Sam made his way over to her and pulled her against him and hugged her. "We won't be long", he mumbled against her hair. Andy nodded her head and they both slowly made their way into the penny.

Andy saw Traci and Gail and looked over at Sam, who winked at her and nodded towards her friends.

"I'll get you some juice ", he said to Andy, who shook her head.

"Ginger ale, it's meant to help me feel better", she said looking around the bar.

Sam smiled and kissed her head. Andy made her way to her friends.

Sam went to the bar and noticed Nick sitting with Dov and Chris. He ordered the drinks and went over to give Andy her ginger ale. Andy was telling Gail and Traci her news and they were jumping up and down. Sam placed the ginger ale on the table and looked at Andy who shrugged her shoulders and pointed to Traci.

"She got it out of me", Andy said in an innocent voice. Sam smirked at her leaned down and kissed her softly.

Sam took a breath and walked over to Nick.

"Collins, we need to talk", Sam said as he made his way over to the where Nick Chris and Dov were sitting.

Nick nodded his head slowly and got up. Sam nodded his head to the door, telling Nick to go outside.

They both went outside, and when they got outside, Sam pushed Nick against the front door.

"Making sure you cover isn't blown is one thing, but putting a gun to your partners head, and pulling the trigger, is a totally different thing all together", Sam snapped at Nick.

Nick sighed and closed his eyes; he knew eventually this would come out.

"I thought it was the right thing to do, I knew it wasn't loaded, I was trying to save both of our lives", Nick said carefully.

Sam let go of him and sighed.

"I know, she told me, but you pulled the trigger on your partner, that is not okay", Sam said shaking his head.

"You would of done the same thing, if you were in my shoes, you would of done the same thing", Nick snapped.

Sam shook his head making Nick confused.

"When it comes to her, I would do anything for her, we both know that, but this wasn't me, and I could have lost her because of you", Sam said shaking his head.

He walked back inside and smiled at Andy and her friends.

He went over to her, and pulled her up and kissed her softly on the lips.

They both went home.

7:30 pm Tuesday Night, Sam's house.

When they went into Sam's house, he gently pushed Andy against the front door and kissed her softly on her lips, making her moan softly. He started kissing her neck.

"The doctor said this was normal right", she muttered while attacking his neck.

Sam smirked and picked her up and took her to the bedroom and gently put her on the bed.

"Completely normal", he muttered as he pulled the covers over them.

An hour later, Andy was asleep in sam's arms and he was drawing patterns on her arms, watching her sleep.

Sam's phone started to ring, and groaned and picked it up to answer it.

"Yeah", he answered the call.

"Sammy it's me", Frank said into the phone.

Sam sat up and looked at the time.

"What is it?" Sam asked his friend and boss carefully.

"Abe Fords request for probation was denied Sammy, he's in jail for at least another four years", Frank said to his friend.

Sam let out a breath he was holding.

"Thanks Frank", Sam said to his friend.

"How's McNally feeling?" Frank asked gently.

Sam smiled and played with Andy's hair for a bit longer.

"Still sick, really sick", Sam said sighing.

"It's normal Sam, just keep an eye on her", Frank said to his friend.

"I am, thanks for calling", Sam said to his friend and hanged up the phone.

He got changed and went into the bed and pulled Andy towards him.

"It's going to be okay", he mumbled into her hair and turned off the bed lamp and went to sleep himself.

A: N: 3: I hope this chapter was alright, I hope the fight with Nick was okay. Next up, will Andy ever forgive Claire? How is Andy coping with being pregnant? Is she too scared to go to work afraid of losing her baby? Will Sam help her not be so scared?


	7. Chapter 7

You are my person

Chapter 7

A: N: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing

A: N: 2: sorry for the wait for this chapter, I hope it's worth the wait.

Chapter 7

One week later- Monday Morning 8 am

Andy felt better this morning; her morning sickness was no way near as bad. Apart from the really bad morning sickness right now, Andy was pretty excited about becoming a mother, but nervous at the same time.

Andy was scared, about losing the baby, she wasn't sure she wanted to work the streets anymore, because if she was honest with herself, she had always wanted a baby and she didn't want any risks at all. Because when it came to the choice of her career, and her baby with the love of her life, she would choose this baby.

Sure the timing wasn't right, because Sam and Andy just got back together, and

Still working things out, but to Andy, her becoming pregnant, right now meant something, and she did not want to take any chances.

Andy got up and went for a shower. She felt a bit dizzy, so she leaned against the shower wall and let out a breath.

Andy wasn't surprised when Sam came into the shower with her.

Sam took her by her arms and pulled her to him.

"You're okay", he mumbled to her ear. Andy sighed and nodded into his chest.

"Your mom has been calling you again", Sam said as he started to wash Andy's hair.

Andy sighed and groaned.

"I know you aren't ready to talk to her, I'm not going to talk you into something you're not ready to do", Sam said softly to her.

"I can understand her being a bit protective of me, I mean she has been trying to work at our relationship, but to bring him to dinner", Andy said shaking her head.

Sam knew that had hit Andy hard. Claire taking her partner that she cheated on Andy's dad with to dinner.

Andy felt dizzy again and leaned against the shower wall and looked over at Sam and sighed. Sam hopped out of the shower, and got dried and then got a towel and helped Andy out of the shower slowly and they both went into the bedroom.

Andy sat down on the bed watching Sam get clothes out for her. She smiled softly at him. Sam turned and winked at Andy brought her over her clothes.

Sam got changed and went into the kitchen to make some food for the both of them.

Sam smiled as he saw Andy walk into the kitchen and pointed to the kitchen table.

They both ate breakfast together and got ready to go to work.

15TH DIVISON – 9 am Monday morning

Sam and Andy walked into the division together they had both decided to tell frank about Andy being pregnant now, even though anything could happen in the first few months, Andy wanted to let him know she thought it was the right thing to do.

They both walked into frank's office together, hand in hand.

Frank saw them walk into his office and smiled at the both of them. Both Sam and Andy sat down. Frank looked between the two of them and knew something was up straight away. But he knew better to rush Andy, so he sat and waited for one of them to talk.

"We got some news last week, some pretty big news", Andy said carefully to Frank, who looked a bit worried.

"McNally is one month Pregnant boss", Sam said in a proud voice.

Frank smirked at his friend and got up and went over to Andy and hugged her.

"Congratulations you guys", Frank said as he let go of Andy and took sam's hand to shake it.

"I um, I don't want anything to happen to this baby sir, I don't want to take any risks, and we know that the first few months can be very risky so I was uh", Andy began to say.

"McNally, it's too early for you to go on desk, you will get bored very quickly", Frank said gently to his favorite rookie.

Andy sighed and nodded her head.

Andy looked over at Sam, getting all teary. Sam sighed and shook his head and pulled Andy over towards him. Sam rested his head against hers for a moment.

"What is it?" Sam asked Andy gently.

Andy shook her head once again and took a deep breath.

"I didn't want desk Sam, I just wanted to be around you, I wanted to work with you for a bit", Andy said gently, putting her head down.

Sam looked over at frank, which was smiling at Sam and nodded his head.

"McNally, I get it, you're worried about the baby, I went through this with Noelle", Frank said gently to Andy, who nodded her head.

Frank looked over at Sam, who had pleading eyes and sighed.

"Okay, you guys can work together, but Nash is going to ask questions", Frank warned them both.

Andy smiled and looked over at Sam, who nodded his head at her.

"Traci knows sir, she cornered me at the penny last week", Andy said and Frank grinned at her.

"Okay McNally, go and get your things and meet Sam at his office", Frank said to Andy and she smiled and left the office.

Sam watched Andy leave the office and turned around and looked at his friend and boss and smiled at him.

"Thanks Frank", Sam said softly to his friend.

Frank shook his head; he understood where these two were coming from.

"It's not just the pregnancy she's worried about is it?" Frank asked Sam carefully and Sam sighed and shook his head.

"we went to dinner with her mum last week, she's not happy about us being back together, and she bought a date, which turned out to be the guy she cheated on Andy's dad with and left Andy and her dad for", Sam said softly.

Frank closed his eyes and sighed and nodded his head, he knew that Andy letting her mum back in her life was hard.

Frank and Sam kept talking for a bit and Sam went back to work.

Sam's house- 7 pm Monday night.

Sam closed the door behind them, and pinned Andy against the front door. She had been driving him insane on the way back to his place tonight. He groaned when she attacked his neck. Sam picked her up carefully and went upstairs to his bedroom.

When Sam placed Andy on his bed, she attacked his belt first and threw it on the ground. Sam took off Andy's shirt and threw it on the floor and smirked at her when she took his shirt off and threw it on the floor next to hers.

"You know, I have to get use to these hormones and mood swings", Sam mumbled as he attacked Andy's neck making her moan.

She pushed Sam on the bed and went on top of him and kissed up and down his chest.

"Oh yeah, you better get used to them", she said as she pulled the sheets over them.

An hour later, Sam was on top of Andy, breathing heavily he sighed and bent down and kissed her softly on her lips.

Sam got off her and pulled her so she was next to him lying on her side.

"I'm sorry", Andy randomly said making Sam raise his eyebrows at her.

"Sometimes, it just hits me, out of the blue", Andy tried to explain.

Sam shook his head at her.

"I know you can't control your hormones right now", Sam said shaking his head and kissing Andy on her forehead.

"I feel like pancakes, with maple syrup and ice cream", Andy said in an excited tone and Sam smirked at shook his head.

"Cravings already", he mumbled and kissed her one more time.

Andy gave him a pout, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Don't do that, it's not fair", he said pointing to her face.

Sam helped her up and they walked into the kitchen together, to make some dinner.

Sam's house 8pm –Tuesday night

Andy and Sam had just finished dinner when there was a knock of Sam's front door. Andy walked slowly to the front door and answered it and sighed when she saw it was her mom.

Claire made her way into Sam's lounge room. Sam walked into the lounge room and saw Claire and sighed.

"Sure come on in, make yourself comfortable", Andy snapped as soon as she walked into the lounge room.

"I went to your place you weren't home, so I came here", Claire said to her daughter, shrugging her shoulders.

Sam sat down opposite Claire and motioned Andy to come sit next to him, and she walked over to him slowly.

"I'm sorry I should have told you that I was bringing Damon to dinner that night", Claire said softly looking at her daughter.

Suddenly Andy started to feel sick and she looked over at Sam, who nodded his head and kissed her head.

"Ginger Ale?" he mumbled against Andy's head, and Andy nodded her head.

Suddenly, Claire put two and two together.

"You're pregnant", Claire spat out.

Andy looked and her mum and nodded her head slowly.

"Do you know who the father is?" Claire asked Andy harshly, just as Sam came back into the kitchen with a ginger ale for Andy and sat down next to her.

"Mom, don't okay, Sam is the father, I am only a month and a week along and we have been together for three months, you can do math's, work it out in your head", Andy spat out at her mom.

Andy felt dizzy again and handed her drink to Sam and put her head in her hands, and took some deep breaths.

Sam placed the drink on the coffee table, and rubbed an arm down Andy's back.

"That isn't going to help her morning sickness Sam", Claire said rolling her eyes.

Andy had enough of her mom's attitude by then and she stood up.

"He knows that, he is just trying to make me feel better, and how dare you come in here, and ask if I know who my baby's father is", Andy yelled at her mom.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed, he didn't know how to stop this fight from getting worse than it already was.

"I might of slept with two guys, but I have never cheated on any of my boyfriends never", Andy said shaking her head at her mom.

"I know you and dad had troubles, I know he put you through a lot, but don't you get it mom, you leaving didn't just affect him, it affected me too?" Andy said with tears running down her eyes.

Sam stood up and went next too Andy, rubbing her back up and down again.

Claire sighed and closed her eyes.

"I tried to see you, your dad wouldn't let me", Claire said shaking her head.

"You didn't try hard enough! I was twelve when you left, it didn't hurt dad, it hurt me too, it affected my relationship with dad too", Andy yelled at her mom.

Claire rolled her eyes.

"Your father was a lost cause Andy, I did my best, but I met Damon, and I began to be happy again, I wasn't miserable anymore", Claire tried to explain.

"You are a cheater, a liar and a cheater", Andy yelled out.

Andy looked over at Sam for support, and he nodded his head, knowing she had more to say.

"You don't get it, you didn't just leave dad, you didn't just give up on your marriage, you gave up on me too, your own daughter", Andy said crying.

Andy's crying became worse, and Sam closed his eyes and sighed and pulled Andy over to him and hugged her tightly.

Andy looked over at her mom again.

"I want to have you in my life again, I need you in my life again, you're my mother, but you don't get to judge me on judging Damon, you don't get to judge me because I had a relationship with someone else before Sam and I sorted things out between us, you don't get to do that, when you cheated and left me for someone else, someone else's family", Andy said crying.

Andy felt dizzy again and needed Sam to hold onto her for a moment.

Andy stumbled and nearly fell backwards but Sam grabbed her and held her close.

"It's okay, you're okay", he mumbled into her ear.

"I need to go and lay down", she said quietly to Sam.

Sam nodded his head and walked her to the stairs.

"I'll be up soon", he said quietly to Andy.

Andy nodded her head and walked up to his bedroom.

Sam made his way over to where Claire was and sighed.

"I told you she was still upset, I told you to give her time", Sam snapped at Claire.

Claire shook her head at Sam.

"I know you think you know my daughter Sam, but you really don't", Claire said shaking her head.

"I think I know her better then you right now, I know she is not feeling well and I know she's really upset about you bringing Damon to dinner still", Sam said in a stern voice.

Claire shook her head and grabbed her things.

"Call me when she has grown up a bit and wants to talk like an adult to me", Claire said to Sam and left.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed and went to lock the front door.

He made his way over to his bedroom and watched Andy holding onto her pillow crying. He sighed and made his way over to Andy and pulled her over to him.

"Its okay, it's okay", Sam said repeating himself over and over to Andy, trying to make her feel better.

"Don't give up on me, I'll change, I'll try harder, please don't leave me", Andy whispered.

Sam's eyes went wide, and he pulled her away from him for a moment, and looked at her.

"I will never give up on you, never, don't you get it? you don't need to change, your prefect the way you are", Sam said to her as he pulled her closer to him and let her cry on his shoulders.

"Don't listen to what she said to you, it's not true", Sam said to Andy as he rocked her back and forth, trying to comfort her.

Finally, Andy fell asleep, Sam put her down on his bed and changed his shirt, and it was wet from Andy's tears.

Sam shook his head and looked over at Andy.

Sam knew Andy needed him now more than ever, and he wasn't going anywhere.

He decided just to go to sleep so he took his clothes off and went into the bed with Andy and pulled her close to him.

"It's going to be okay", he mumbled to her while she was asleep.

Sam finally fell asleep holding Andy in his arms.

A: N: 3: I hope this chapter was worth the wait, I tried to make it as real as possible, which is why it took me so long to post it. Next up: Andy is still working with Sam at work, what happens when something happens at work that could harm Andy and Sam's baby? Will Sam forgive himself if Andy got hurt because of his actions?


	8. Chapter 8

You are my person

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing

A: N: 2: once again I would like to say thank you to the reviews and followers and favorites of this story, it really means a lot, this chapter will be set two weeks later, I hope you guys will like this chapter, and will like where this story is headed. Please do not worry about Sam and Andy not being together in this story; even if they go through things in this story, I will not break them up, I am simply just trying to make this story real as possible. Please remember I am from Australia, so some things about Canada might be wrong in this story, I am very sorry if that annoys anyone.

Chapter 8

Two weeks later

Toronto hospital 4 pm Monday afternoon

Sam ran by the trolley's side all the way through the hospital doors. He wouldn't let go of Andy's hand at all.

"Sir, you're going to have to let go now", the nurse gently said to Sam.

Sam closed his eyes and nodded his head and let go of Andy's hand.

"I need to go in there please, I can't leave her", Sam said pleading to the nurse.

The nurse nodded her head slowly.

"I will come and get you as soon as I can I promise", the nurse said to Sam, who just closed his eyes and nodded his head.

They took Andy into the emergency room, and Sam took a seat in the waiting room.

This wasn't meant to happen at all, no one was meant to get hurt, especially not Andy.

Sam closed his eyes and put his head in his hands and let out a breath. He didn't understand what happened, how it happened.

Andy was still working with Sam, she still wasn't sure about working the streets or desk, and she just wanted to be with Sam, all the time. Nobody in the division minded, they understood that she was being careful because of her pregnancy, and that she just wanted to be around Sam.

They were on a routine drug raid and Sam kept Andy beside him all the time, while Traci and the rest of the 15th division were raiding the house.

Andy was helping pack up some equipment when a random suspect they didn't know about, ran through the house and pushed her over and she hit her stomach on the edge of the coffee table, causing Andy a lot of pain in her stomach. Sam went to help her up, and that's when he noticed she was holding her stomach, and taking deep breaths, he called for an ambulance straight away, not wanting to take any risks. Not when it came to Andy McNally, the love of his life, or his unborn baby.

Andy was a month and two weeks pregnant now. Things were getting better slowly. Her morning sickness wasn't as bad now, her cravings were kind of normal, and her hormones were getting back to normal which Sam was happy about, things were finally getting there, but then this happened.

"Sammy", Sam heard Oliver's voice say.

He turned around to see his best friend looking at him worried.

By now, everyone in the 15th who were close to Sam and Andy knew about her pregnancy. Of course, after Frank, and Sarah, Oliver was the next person Sam told about the pregnancy.

Oliver saw the look Sam was giving him as he got closer to his best friend.

Sam shook his head as Oliver came and sat down next to him.

"She's a fighter Sammy", Oliver said trying to make his best friend feel better.

Sam just shook his head and looked at his best friend.

"I can't lose her, I can't lose the baby, Oliver, I just got her back, I can't", Sam said shaking his head and putting his hands in his head.

"She's a fighter Sammy", Sam heard his friend say. Sam looked at his friend and smiled softly at him and nodded his head.

"Detective", the doctor came out and said.

Sam stood up slowly and let out a deep breath and closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he noticed everyone that was close to him from the division, was around him including Noelle.

Noelle walked up to him and took one of his hands, and Traci walked to the other side of Sam and took his other hand.

"How is she Doctor?" Frank asked, knowing Sam couldn't say anything, not yet.

"Ms McNally is okay, her unborn baby is unharmed, she just slight bruising near her stomach, but It will heal quickly", the doctor said to the group.

Sam's body started shaking, Frank and Oliver went near went up to him and made him sit down.

"Is there a Sam Sweark here?" The doctor asked looking around. Sam's head went up and he stood up and again.

"that's me', Sam said as he made his way back to the doctor. The doctor smiled and nodded his head.

"Ms McNally needs an ultra sound, for the baby, but she is refusing to do it until I come and get you", the doctor said smiling at Sam.

Sam was frozen for a moment, not moving the thought of his baby hurt, it scared him to death.

Traci put a hand on Sam's shoulder and he turned around and looked over at her.

"She needs you Sam, go", Traci said to him gently.

Sam sighed and nodded his head.

"Tommy and Claire need to know", Sam said softly to Traci and Traci nodded her head telling Sam she would do it for him.

Sam followed the doctor into the room Andy was in.

Sam stood at the door way for a few minutes just looking at Andy.

She smiled softly at him and patted her bed.

Sam walked slowly over to her and sat next to her bed and took her hand and leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I'm okay", Andy said softly to him.

Sam rested his head against hers and let out a breath.

"Ms McNally, it's time for your ultrasound", the nurse said as she came in with the ultra sound machine.

"Is everything okay, the baby is okay right?" Sam asked carefully.

The nurse smiled and looked at Sam and Andy.

"I'm sure it is, we just want to make sure everything is alright", the nurse carefully said.

Sam let out a breath and nodded his head, the baby had to be alright, and he couldn't handle it if the baby wasn't okay because of him.

"Okay Ms McNally, this is going to be a little cold", the nurse said as she put the gel on Andy's stomach.

Andy flinched at the coldness and Sam stood up and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, you're okay", Sam said quietly to Andy, she nodded her head and smiled at him and Sam winked at her.

"Okay, Ms McNally, here is here baby's heartbeat", the nurse said as she turned the machine up to let them hear the baby's heart beat.

"Sam, Sam listen, it's our baby", Andy said excitedly.

Sam smirked and nodded his head and kissed her again.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or girl yet?" Andy asked the nurse excitedly, making Sam roll his eyes at her.

"Not just yet, a few more months", the nurse said to both Sam and Andy.

Andy sighed and nodded her head.

"Everything is fine, your baby is in good health", the nurse said happily to both Sam and Andy.

The nurse left the room and Sam moved the rails down off the bed so he could lie down with Andy.

He got comfy and took Andy in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Andy, if anything bad would have happened", Sam said shaking his head.

"It's not your fault", Andy said as she sat up and kissed him.

"The baby is okay, I'm okay, you didn't know someone else was in that house Sam, please don't blame yourself, it's not your fault don't do that to yourself", Andy said softly.

Sam sighed and kissed Andy, he knew she was right.

"Your mom and dad should be here soon", Sam said softly to Andy and she got closer to his chest and nodded his head.

"You're sleepy, it's okay, sleep, I'm not going anywhere", Sam promised Andy.

Andy nodded her head and fell asleep.

Toronto hospital – Monday Night 7pm

The doctors decided to have Andy stay in hospital over night just to make sure everything was still okay with her and her baby.

Both Andy and Sam were okay with this. Whatever it took to make sure the baby was okay was okay for the both of them.

"Sam", Andy mumbled looking up at him.

Sam looked at her for a moment waiting for her to continue talking.

"Have you thought about names, for the baby?" Andy asked Sam.

Sam smirked and shook his head. This girl.

"Not really, but you have", Sam smirked at her.

Andy smiled and nodded her head excitedly.

Sam shook his head and pulled her closer to him.

"Let's hear them", he said while rubbing his hand up and down her shoulders.

"Aiden James", Andy said softly looking at Sam.

Sam nodded his head smiling at her.

"Alexandra Sarah", Andy said carefully, looking at sam's reaction.

Sam's eyes went wide at the girl's name.

His could't says anything he just kissed her on the lips softly.

"I'm okay with both of those names", he mumbled rubbing his nose against hers.

"Yeah?' Andy said in a sleepy voice.

"Most defiantly", Sam mumbled against her face.

"Sleep", he mumbled against her face.

Andy nodded her head and fell asleep once again in sam's arms.

A: N: 3 I hope this chapter was okay and that you all like the names for their baby.

Next up: Sam gets a surprise visitor who is it? Andy and Sam finally find out the gender of the baby, is it a boy or a girl? Has Claire finally woken up and realized her mistakes? Will she do anything to try to get Andy back in her life once again?


	9. Chapter 9

You are my person

A: N: disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

A:N:2: I would like to thank you all again for the support of this story it really means a lot to me, there is going to be a bit of a jump in this story , Andy will now be 6 and a half months pregnant now. It felt right to go this way, and this way we will find out the sex of the baby. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As I haven't had kids just yet, some of the things I write might not be the way it goes, but please bear in mind; I am doing my best with it all.

5 months later- Andy's condo, Sunday night 6 pm

Sam walked into Andy's condo, and smiled at the music in the background.

He put his bag near the front door like always and made his way upstairs; knowing Andy was more than likely in the bathroom taking a bath.

Andy was six and a half months pregnant now; they had a doctor's appointment tomorrow, to make sure everything was going okay with the pregnancy. Sam made his way to the bathroom and stood at the doorframe for a few minutes, just watching Andy relax in the bath.

Andy opened her eyes and saw Sam and smiled at him and motioned him to come over to her. Sam took his shoes off and made his way over to her and leaned over the bathtub and kissed Andy softly on the lips making her moan a bit.

Sam shook his head and rested his head against hers and placed a hand on her stomach, like he always did when he got home.

"How are you?' he mumbled to her.

Andy smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm good, bubby keeps kicking a lot today, I think it thinks its fun", Andy said as she leaned up and kissed Sam one more time.

Sam noticed the water was cold and shook his head and stood up and grabbed a towel and went over to Andy and helped her out of the bath.

Andy stumbled for a bit and Sam held onto her for a few minutes.

"I've got you", Sam mumbled to her.

Sam took her hand and helped her walk to their bedroom.

Even though they hadn't moved in together just yet, Sam decided that it would be better for them to stay at Andy's condo because it was easier to Andy to get around, no stairs or anything, unlike Sam's house.

Sam helped Andy sit on the bed and grabbed some clothes out for her.

He knew she was more comfortable in his shirts at the moment so he threw her his old academy shirt, which was her favorite shirt of his at the moment.

Sam went through her drawers to get more clothes out for her.

He left Andy to get changed and decided that it was time to sort out dinner.

He went into the kitchen and looked around the fridge to see what to make them for dinner.

He decided on beef stir fry for dinner, deciding it was a quick and easy meal.

He got everything out and started to get dinner ready.

Andy slowly made her way to the kitchen but had to take it easy because she started to feel sick again.

Sam looked over at Andy and sighed and walked over to her.

He took her hand and helped her to the couch.

They both sat down.

"Take it easy", he mumbled as he moved some hair out of her face. Andy sighed and looked around the house. She wanted to clean a bit today but she wasn't feeling too well so she rested most of the day.

"I tried to clean today, but this one has been very active", she said rubbing her stomach.

Sam grinned and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Hey little one, trying to say hello I see", Sam mumbled as he kissed Andy's stomach.

Andy lay down on the couch and Sam went back to cooking.

They ate dinner and had a relaxing night just watching TV, noting special, just the two of them watching whatever was on the TV at the time.

Andy's Condo- 10 pm- Sunday night.

Things were getting pretty heated up in the lounge room. Andy was lying on the couch and Sam was on top of her, kissing her, making her make all these noises that were driving him insane.

Sam groaned when there was a knock on the door.

He rested his head against Andy's for a moment and let out a breath.

He got up and went to the front door.

When he opened it, he sighed when he saw Claire on the other side.

He nodded his head, and let Claire into the condo.

Andy sat up and sighed when she saw Claire walking into the lounge room.

Sam looked at Andy and winked at her, and she nodded her head.

"Andy", Claire said to her.

Andy looked over at her mom for a moment, not sure what to say.

Andy and Claire hadn't talk since the last argument they had all those months ago.

But Claire had been trying to get Andy to talk to her, but Andy just wasn't ready.

"I know things are still tense between us, for that I am sorry", Claire said quietly.

" I know I made a mistake with bringing Damon to dinner that night, but you have to understand, I wanted you to meet him, he is my life Andy, just like Sam is yours" Claire said quietly.

Andy wiped some tears away from her face and nodded her head. This she understood. But the fact that this was the man her mom cheated on her dad with, still haunted her.

"Mom, you have to understand why this is hurting me so much, it wasn't just a random person you brought to dinner", Andy said quietly, shaking her head, letting some tears fall down her face.

Claire sighed and nodded her head, knowing Andy was right.

"I didn't think of that, for that I am sorry", Claire said slowly and Andy nodded her head.

"It's going to take time, I'm not over it just yet, I will be, just not yet", Andy said shaking her head and looking over at Sam, who nodded his head.

"I understand, I will give you more time, but please don't shut me out, I need you in my life Andy", Claire said standing up and getting her things and getting ready to go.

Andy sighed and nodded her head as Sam walked Claire to the front door.

Claire turned around and looked at Sam for a moment.

"Look after her, and your baby, she deserves it", Claire said as she left.

Sam sighed and closed the front door and walked over to Andy who was slowly making her way to the bedroom.

Sam took her hand and walked her into the bedroom and they both went to sleep.

Andy's condo- Early Monday Morning- 3am

Andy sat up, and put her hands in her head, trying to control her breathing.

She had the same dream the last few nights.

She had the baby, and Sam and she were happy.

It was a little boy; he was 3 months old now his name was Aiden.

But Sam had left her, for someone else, his ex girlfriend Monica.

That was the dream Andy kept having over and over the last few nights.

She knew it wasn't true, it was just a dream, it would never happen, but it still upset her quite a bit.

Sam got up and turned the bed lamp on and pulled Andy to him.

Sam knew all about the dreams, and he knew that there wasn't anything he could do, expect comfort Andy, so that's what he kept doing these last few nights.

"I'm right here, next to you, I'm not going anywhere, you and this baby are my life Andy", he said softly to her. Andy looked over at him and nodded her head and Sam pulled her down to him and rubbed her arms up and down until she fell asleep.

Monday Morning- 9 am – Toronto Hospital.

Andy was laying in the hospital bed, waiting for the doctor and the nurse to come in, to make everything was okay with her baby. Andy wouldn't forgive herself if something did happen to her and Sam's baby. She couldn't let that happen.

The nurse and doctor came in and smiled.

They talked for a few minutes, and Sam took Andy's hand as they put the gel on her stomach for the ultra sound.

"Here is the heart beat again", the nurse said to both Sam and Andy and they both looked at each other and smiled at each other.

"Now let's see", the nurse said.

That got Andy's attention she sat up and looked at the nurse worried.

"What is it, what's wrong?" She asked the nurse in a panicked voice.

"Everything is okay Ms McNally", the nurse said softly to her, and Andy looked at Sam, who winked and nodded his head at her.

The nurse smiled at both Sam and Andy.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" The nurse asked both Sam and Andy.

Andy looked at Sam excitedly, who smirked at her and nodded his head at her.

Andy nodded her head to the nurse and the nurse smiled back to her and nodded her head the moment the instrument around Andy's stomach.

"It looks like your having a little boy", the nurse said to both Andy and Sam.

"Sam, Sam, were having a boy", Andy said excitedly to Sam.

Sam grinned at her and kissed her forehead.

Everything went good with the rest of the appointment and they were on their way back to Andy's condo

Monday morning- 11 am – Andy's condo

Sam opened the front door of Andy's condo and pinned her to the front door.

He groaned as she kissed his neck up and down. He took her coat off her and threw it on the floor and turned her around so she was in front this time. He slowly made it to her bedroom, and placed her softly on her bed.

Andy moaned at what he was doing to her.

Sam rested his head against hers and let out a breath and Andy sighed.

"I'm sorry", She said quietly to him.

Sam shook his head and rolled off her and pulled her to his side.

"It's going to be worth it, worth the wait", he said to Andy, moving some hair out of her face.

Andy sighed and yawned. Sam looked at the time and smiled, he knew she wasn't sleeping well, with the nightmares.

"Sleep", he muttered against her head and he got up but Andy grabbed his hand and Sam turned around and looked at her for a moment.

"Stay", she said quietly to him.

Sam smiled at he and took his shoes off, while Andy took hers off.

They both went to sleep for the rest for the rest of the afternoon.

Monday afternoon- 5 pm – Andy's condo.

Sam groaned at the sound of someone knocking on Andy's condo's front door.

He looked over at Andy, who was sound asleep and smiled and kissed her forehead.

He went out and opened the front door and his eyes went wide who was standing in front of him.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Sam snapped at his dad.

"I'm in trouble son, I need your help", Sam's dad said to him in a pleading voice.

Sam sighed and told his dad to wait outside.

He went and got his coat and left a note for Andy not wanting to wake her.

"Let's go", he said to his dad as they left Andy's condo.

A: N 3: please forgive for making the baby a boy, I had already made my decision a while ago to make their baby a boy, and I stuck with it. I hope you all forgive me.

Next up: why is Sam's dad in town, what does he need help with? And will Sam introduce Andy to his dad and tell her about his childhood? Can Sam ever forgive is dad?


	10. Chapter 10

You are my person

AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing

Chapter 10

Local coffee shop-5 pm Sam with his dad.

Sam sat at a local coffee shop with his dad; he was still in shock that his dad was here with him, and that his dad found Andy's condo at all.

Sam sighed when his dad didn't say a word; they were just sitting in utter silence.

"Dad, if you're not going to say anything Andy needs me", Sam said as he stood up and grabbed his coat getting ready to leave.

"Andy huh, I know nothing about her", Sam's dad snapped at him.

Sam gave his dad a glare and sat back down.

"You said you needed help, that is why you came here to see me, this has nothing to do with my personal life, or Andy", Sam said to his dad.

Sam's dad sighed and closed his eyes.

"I got into some trouble, I owe some people a lot of money", Sam's dad said.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed.

"What is it this time, drugs, booze", Sam snapped.

"I went to the horse racing place, put a lot of money down and lost it all, so I borrowed some money from some people", Sam's dad said softly.

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I have a baby on the way, I can't give you money dad", Sam said in a stern voice.

"I'm going to be a grandfather?" his dad asked him in a surprised voice.

Once again, Sam shook his head.

"You are not going near my son ever", Sam said shaking his head.

"It's a boy?" his dad asked him in an excited tone.

"Dad, what do you want, I don't have money, I don't know what you want from me", Sam said shaking his head at his dad.

"You're my son, family help", Sam's dad said to Sam.

Sam just laughed and shook his head.

"I haven't seen you since I was 17 years old, you weren't a father to me, no father would lock their son up in a garden shed because they forgot to do something", Sam said in an angry tone to his father.

Sam's dad sighed and closed his eyes.

"One day you will forgive me for that", his dad said softly.

Sam once again shook his head.

Sam suddenly got all concerned.

"Please tell me you came here first and that you did not contact Sarah", Sam said in a soft voice.

"NO I didn't Sam, you're the police officer, I came to you", his dad said to him.

Sam rolled his eyes but was happy that his father didn't go near his sister Sarah.

"Sam these guys are known criminals, I swear I didn't know that ", his dad said to him in a pleading tone.

"Okay start talking", Sam said to his dad.

Sam found out that the people his dad owed money too were some people he was going after on a case at work.

Their names were, Jackson Smith and Toby Hughes, they were known for gambling, and being in a gang that hurt people if they didn't get their money back.

At the end of the talk, after Sam's dad had told him everything, he closed his eyes and sighed.

Sam's phone started to ring and he got out his phone and smiled at Andy's name coming up on the screen.

"Hey you", he said softly on the phone.

Andy yawned on the other line and that made Sam smile softly.

"Go back to sleep, your still sleepy", he said softly to Andy.

"I was going too, but my pillow left me", Andy said in a sweet voice, which Made Sam heart beats fast.

"Oh so that's what I am, your pillow?" Sam teased her.

"I'm heading to the division, I'm bored I miss my friends, I miss you", Andy whined on the other line.

Sam smirked and shook his head.

"I was with you an hour ago McNally", he teased her.

"But that was an hour ago", Andy whined more.

Sam laughed and shook his head.

This girl he would do anything for her.

Sam looked up at his dad and sighed.

"I'll be there shortly McNally, don't walk", he said to her sternly.

"Kind of have too Sam, my lift left without me", Andy whined on the other line.

Sam smirked and shook his head one more time.

"Cab it, I'll pay you back when I see you, don't walk", he said one more time.

"Okay, I love you", Andy said quietly on the other line.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed.

"Love you too McNally, see you soon", Sam said and hanged up the phone.

He looked over at his dad and sighed.

"I'll help you this one time, but we do this my way and you're out of my life after this", Sam said sternly to his dad.

Sam's dad sighed and nodded his head.

"My truck is over there, were going into the division", Sam said as his dad got up and followed Sam to his truck.

15th division – 6 pm

Andy waited for Sam in his office she sat at his desk and played with his computer.

Sam came into his office and smiled at Andy and went over to her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Where did you run off too?" Andy mumbled against his lips and pouted her lips so she did a sad face.

Sam smirked and shook her head and grabbed Traci's chair.

"Dad turned up at your place, he's in trouble, again", Sam sighed and put his hands through his hands.

Andy looked around the office.

"Are you okay?" she asked Sam softly.

Sam shook his head.

"I don't know what to do, he's in big trouble, got into trouble because of his gambling, the guys he owes money too are Jackson Smith and Toby Hughes", he said sighing and looking over at Andy.

Andy's eyes went wide she knew Sam was working on a case about them.

Andy didn't want to push Sam into talking about his dad; she knew it was a tough thing to talk about.

"I'm here Sam, whatever you need I'm here", she said softly to him bringing him closer to her to hug him tightly.

Sam let out a breath and held her tightly.

"Stay away from him please, I can't", Sam said shaking his head at Andy.

Andy nodded her head knowing what Sam was trying to say to her.

Andy knew that this was tough on Sam, and that he didn't want her anywhere near his dad.

"Okay", she said looking at Sam straight in his eyes.

"I love you, I love our little boy, I would do anything for you and him, I just, when it comes to dad", Sam said shaking his head.

"Don't, you don't need to explain, if you don't want to talk, don't if you do, I am here, whenever you're ready, I will be here, She said softly to Sam.

Sam shook his head.

"I have to help with this, his dad", he said quietly.

Andy nodded her head and rested her head against his for a moment.

"I'll be right here, until it's over, I will stay here, in your office Sam", She said quietly.

Sam nodded and kissed her one more time and left the office.

The takedown went well and Toby Hughes and Jackson smith were arrested and Sam's dad was arrested but let go waiting for trail. His dad had to be arrested, borrowing money from some people who were in a gang, there wasn't anything Sam could do to help him, not that he wanted to help his dad.

Once it was over, Sam walked into his office and saw a sleeping Andy, and smiled. Like his dad promised, he left and went home. Sam knew that he would have to see his dad again at the trail, but that was it. He didn't want his dad to come near him or Andy, or their unborn son ever again.

Andy's condo- 9 pm

Sam was on top of Andy, breathing heavily. He sighed and leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips. They hardly made love now, because Sam didn't want to hurt their son, but tonight, something snapped inside of him and he just needed to touch her.

Sam got off Andy and lay on his back and looked over at Andy and sighed.

He rolled over to his side, and moved some hair out of her face and let out a breath.

"when I was 6, my dad locked my in the tool shed for a night, I broke his favorite hockey stick, when I was 10 he locked me in there for a week, I forgot to mow the lawn", Sam said quietly.

He took another deep breath.

"I started to act up, do stupid things just to get away from him, it wasn't until I met Charlie, my old training officer, that I started to trust people again", he said quietly, looking over at Andy.

Andy sat up and pulled him up on top of her.

"You Sam Swarek is not like your father at all", she said quietly.

Sam let out a breath and rested his head against hers for a moment.

"Promise me something", he said quietly to Andy.

Andy nodded her head waiting for him to continue.

"I'm going to try, my hardest to be the best dad I can be, just please, don't give up, I will not let my son grow up the way I did", he said softly to her.

Andy shook her head and kissed him softly on his lips.

"Even if you tried to get rid of us, you won't, you aren't your dad Sam, you're a better person then him, and I will show you every day for as long as I have too", She said quietly to him.

Sam groaned and got off her and pulled her against him.

Sam turned the bed lamp off and they both fell asleep.

A: N: 2: I hope this chapter was alright. I tried to make it as real as possible. Next up: has Sam's dad gone for good? Will he leave Andy and Sam alone? How did Sam's dad know about Andy's condo? Andy and Sam talk about who they want as their son's god parents, will they agree or disagree? Also, Sam is sick of going in-between houses, what is he thinking about doing about it?


	11. Chapter 11

You are my person

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing

A: N: there is another jump in this chapter. It will be set two months after the last chapter. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11

Two months later- 15th division- Monday afternoon2 pm

Andy paced around the locker room, taking deep breaths and holding on to her stomach. Traci and Gail looked at each other and sighed.

Traci walked over to Andy and placed a hand on Andy's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Andy", Traci said softly to her best friend.

Andy looked at Traci with tears in her eyes, shaking her head.

"I can't lose him Traci, I can't", Andy said to her friend shaking her head.

Traci grabbed her friend and hugged her as tightly as she could.

Sunday night- 9 pm- Andy's condo

"Oh My god Sam", Andy panted and looked down at the other end of her bed.

Sam popped his head up and rested his head on hers, breathing heavily.

"Felt good?" he mumbled to her as he kissed her forehead.

Andy grinned and nodded her head to Sam.

Even though they weren't so physical with each other anymore, Sam and Andy did their best to please each other physically. After all, 3 months without physical contact was killing the both of them, and as long as they were safe, and careful, the doctor said it would be fine.

Sam moved from the end of the bed to the side of the bed and pulled Andy closer to him.

Andy grinned at him and pulled him up to her, and started putting her hand in his boxers.

"McNally", he groaned as he started kissing up and down her neck.

"Want me to stop?" Andy teased him.

Sam groaned and buried his face in her neck as she continued to tease him.

A while later Sam rested his head against Andy's for a moment.

"God I love you", he said softly to Andy. He got off her and pulled her over to him.

"You better love me, otherwise, I'll be stalking you for a long time", Andy said to Sam grinning at him.

Sam shook his head and pulled Andy over to him and turned the bed lamp off.

"Sleep", he mumbled to her and they both fell asleep.

Sam's Dad's place- Monday after noon- 2:30 P.M

Sam opened his eyes up and looked around to see where he was. He couldn't remember much, just that him and Andy had the day off, and were working on the nursery for Aiden, and they ran out of paint, so he went to the shops to get some more paint, the next thing he knew, he was being taking away from his truck and put into another truck and was blindfolded.

Sam rolled his eyes when he saw his dad come in.

Sam's dad came to the kitchen table and sat on the opposite side where Sam was sitting.

"I thought you left town", Sam snapped at his dad.

His dad shook is head and grinned at his son.

"Not until you give me the money I need", his dad said shaking his head.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "I don't have any money, and if I did I wouldn't give it to you, I have a family on the way, they are my first priority not you', Sam snapped at his dad.

His dad just laughed and shook his head.

"You have money Sammy", his dad shook his head.

"Don't you call me that", Sam growled at his dad.

"I could of arrested you, you got saved from going to jail", Sam snapped at his dad.

"Not good enough son, I need that money now", his dad said as he got a gun out and pointed it to sam's head.

"I don't have the money you need", Sam spat out.

"I know that if you and your girlfriend put money together", his dad said.

Sam's eyes went wide.

"What do you know about McNally?" Sam asked his dad with anger in his voice.

Sam's dad shook his head and laughed at his son.

"How do you think I found your girlfriends place? I've been following you for years Sam", Sam's dad said shaking his head.

At that, Sam lost it, he got up and smacked the gun out of his dad's hand and pushed him on the kitchen table.

Sam picked up his dad by his collar and held him tight.

"Let him go Sammy", Sam heard Frank say to him.

Sam turned around and saw Frank Oliver and Noelle and Luke come into his dad's place.

Sam sighed and let his dad go and walked away and took a deep breath.

"He's been following me", Sam said to his friend Oliver.

Oliver sighed and nodded his head and patted Sam on the back.

"We got him Sammy, he won't be getting out of this one, someone is waiting for you outside", Oliver said nodding to the front door.

Sam sighed and let out a breath and looked at his friend and nodded his head.

Oliver smiled and patted Sam on his back one more time.

"Go", Oliver said to his friend.

Sam made his way outside.

Andy saw Sam coming towards her and ran straight up to him and held Sam closely to her.

"You're okay", she said in a shaky voice.

Sam pushed her away and let out a breath and nodded his head and rested his head against hers.

"I'm okay, he's not getting out of this one, he's gone for good", Sam said as he rubbed his hands up and down her back, trying to comfort her.

"You're m y son, you're meant to help family", His dad yelled at Sam as he got taken into the squad car.

Sam turned around and looked at his dad for a moment and went over to his dad.

"You aren't my father, you aren't my family you lost that right when I was ten", Sam spat out to his dad.

His dad grinned at Sam and shook his head.

"We'll see", his dad said to Sam as Oliver put him in the squad car.

Frank walked up to Sam and Andy.

"Go home you two", Frank said sternly to Sam and Andy.

Sam sighed and nodded his head and looked over at Andy, who nodded her head at him. They got into the squad car and Frank took them back to Andy's condo telling Sam to come in tomorrow for them to take his statement. Sam smiled at his friend and nodded and went into the squad car with Andy.

Andy's Condo- Monday afternoon- 3 pm

Sam closed the front door and gently pushed Andy against it and kissed her softly on her lips, making Andy moan softly into his mouth, making Sam groan.

He took her hand and took her into her bedroom and pushed her down onto her bed.

Andy started undoing sam's zipper on his jeans and slowly put her hands in his boxers, making Sam groan and hide his face into her neck.

Half an hour later, Sam rested his head against hers kissing her face everywhere he could.

"You are amazing", he said softly to Andy as he got off her and lay down and pulled her towards him.

They lay down for a bit, not staying anything at all; just being with each other right then and there was enough for each other.

Sam was rubbing his hand up and down Andy's arm just looking at her.

"Move in with me", he said softly to her.

Andy sat up and looked at Sam for a moment.

Sam swallowed a lump in his throat and looked at Andy for a moment.

"it doesn't have be my place, considering were setting up Aiden's nursery here, but I want us to live together, full time, no more nights apart, no more me going back to my place to check up on it, I want us together, in one house, permanently", Sam said softly to Andy.

Andy grinned at Sam and nodded her head and pulled Sam towards her and hugged him tightly nodding her head.

"Yes, yes", she said excitedly to Sam.

Sam grinned at her and rested his head against hers again for a moment.

"You sure?" he asked her softly and Andy nodded her head.

"More than sure", she said softly as she pulled him against her and kissed him deeply.

A:N:3: Not as long as my other chapters, but I hope you all still liked it, sorry it took a while for this chapter, I wrote it and re wrote it a couple of times.

Next up: Sam is moving his things into Andy's condo. But what happens if something happens to Andy while he is away packing his things? Will Andy be okay? Will their baby be ok? What happens when Tommy finds out Sam is moving into Andy's condo? Will he be happy about it? Or will he be the over protective father?


	12. Chapter 12

You are my person

Chapter 12

A: N disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2 I see some people were confused with some parts of my last chapter

What I meant by them being physical was that they couldn't make love anymore due to Andy's pregnancy. I have not had kids, so I wasn't exactly sure how it worked, but I have known some people who have had kids and they have told me that it's hard to make love after a certain time during pregnancy. I am sorry that part confused people. Also I forgot to put in how far Andy was in her pregnancy in the last chapter; sorry about that, she was eight months pregnant.

Two days later- Wednesday afternoon- 5PM – Toronto hospital.

"I can't Sam, it hurts so badly", Andy said crying looking over at Sam, who held her hand. Andy had been in labor for 7 hours now, and she had really had enough of it.

Sam sighed and rested his head against Andy's for a moment.

"Yes you can Andy, one more push, just one more", Sam said softly to Andy.

"One more?" Andy asked Sam and the doctor.

Sam looked over at the doctor and the doctor smiled at Sam and nodded his head.

"One more Ms McNally, you're doing so well", the doctor said.

Andy nodded her head and pushed as hard as she could one more time.

"He's here", the doctor said to both Sam and Andy.

"You did it "; Sam said softly to Andy and kissed her forehead.

"Is he okay?" Andy asked the doctor in a panicked voice.

The doctor smiled and handed Sam his new born son.

Sam looked over at Andy, tears in his eyes and nodded his head.

"He's perfect Andy", Sam said quietly as he handed over baby Aiden to Andy.

"Hello Aiden James Sweark, we have waited a long time for you", Andy said sighing and looking between Sam and their newborn baby.

Sam rested h is head on Andy's shoulder and nodded his and touched Aiden's fingers softly.

"We sure have", he said quietly while kissing Andy's forehead.

Earlier that morning- Sam's apartment and Andy's Condo

Sam had gone back to his place that morning, to pack some more things and take them back to Andy's condo, were they were living officially together now.

Andy had been cleaning the kitchen floor and accidently slipped on some water she was about to mop up, and fell down and the force of her falling down on the floor and landed on her bottom, had somehow made her waters break.

She called Sam straight away, and he Sam back to her condo as fast as he could.

When he got back to Andy's condo, he nearly broke down the door to get inside.

When he went inside and saw Andy crouched down in pain, he took a deep breath and called an ambulance straight away.

Sam went with Andy in the ambulance and never left her side.

Toronto Hospital- 3pm- Andy's room

Andy laid her head on Sam's chest and he kept a hold of her and kissed her forehead.

"Why can't he stay in here with me", Andy whined. Sam shook his head and kissed her head one more time.

"You need rest, he's getting looked after", Sam said softly to Andy and she nodded her head and let out a breath.

"Is it strange I miss him?" Andy asked Sam, who just smirked at her and shook his head.

"Not strange at all McNally", he promised her.

Andy smiled at Sam and hugged him tighter. Sam let out a breath and kissed her softly on her lips.

"Sorry I left you this morning" he said in a guilty voice, shaking his head.

Andy shook her head and took Sam's face in her hands.

"This isn't your fault, don't go blaming yourself, he's okay, I'm okay, that is the main thing", Andy said softly to Sam.

Sam rested his head against Andy's for a moment and let out a breath.

"I love you, and Aiden, so much", he whispered to Andy, and she started to get tears running down her face.

Sam rolled his eyes and wiped the tears away from her face.

"That was supposed to make you feel better McNally", Sam teased her.

Andy just shook her head and hugged Sam tightly again.

A nurse came in with baby Aiden and both Sam and Andy sat up.

"He's fine, I just thought you might want to try to breastfeed again", the nurse promised Andy and Sam.

Andy looked over at Sam, who winked at her and nodded his head.

"Let me know if you need anything", the nurse said as she left both Sam and Andy with baby Aiden.

Sam couldn't help but grin when Andy started to breastfeed his son.

Andy yawned and Sam looked at the time, knowing that Andy had a long day.

After Aiden was fed, the nurse came and took him into the room he was staying in.

Sam lay on the hospital bed next to Andy, playing with her hair while she was sleeping.

During the night Aiden came into Andy's hospital room to be fed. Sam couldn't help but smile at his little boy, crying when something was upsetting him.

Sam stayed by Andy's side the first night she was in hospital , even though the doctors and nurses were trying to tell him to go home and rest.

Andy and Aiden were in the hospital for 5 days before doctor let the both of them go home.

5 days later Saturday Monday morning- 10 am Andy and Sam's condo.

Sam smiled at the sight in front of him; Andy was on the couch, feeding Aiden.

He walked over to the couch and sat next to Andy and put his arm around her and rested his head on her shoulder and played with Aiden's little fingers.

Sam sat up when Andy tried to burp Aiden.

Sam saw Andy yawn and took Aiden off her and was trying to burp him.

After Aiden burped, Sam put him on his shoulder and hugged his son with one arm while pulling Andy closer to him.

"Sleep", he mumbled to her.

Andy looked over at Sam and Aiden with a guilty face and Sam rolled his eyes.

"I have him McNally, sleep", Sam mumbled to her while kissing her forehead.

Andy got off Sam and lay on the couch and in five minutes she was sound asleep.

Sam smiled and got up and went into the nursery to change Aiden's nappy.

Sam saw Aiden trying not to sleep and he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Sam put Aiden in his cot and bent down and kissed his son's forehead.

"Sleep little man, Daddy's here", he mumbled as he put the baby monitor on.

Sam left the room and went downstairs and got his phone out and rang his sister Sarah to let her know her nephew was born and everything was fine.

Saturday afternoon 1 pm- Sam and Andy's condo

Sam picked up Aiden and bounced his son up and down for a few minutes.

"It's okay, you're okay", he mumbled to his son.

Andy came into the nursery and smiled at the sight in front of her.

She took Aiden off Sam and went and sat on the chair in the nursery and started to feed her son.

Sam knelt down in front of her and kissed her forehead.

"People are going to want to see this little one soon", Andy said to Sam, who couldn't help but smile at her.

"Soon, you two need to get settled here first", Sam mumbled to her as he got up and kissed her forehead one more time.

Andy nodded her head and Sam left the nursery to go in to the kitchen to make some lunch and a coffee for himself and Andy.

Saturday night- 6 pm – Sam and Andy's condo.

Few minutes ago, and things got pretty heated.

Andy sat up next to Sam and sighed and looked over at him.

"Sorry", she said shaking her head.

Sam looked at Andy with a confused look on his face.

"It's okay", he said in a breathless voice.

Andy shook her head.

Sam nodded his head and pulled her over to him.

"Can't complain about my frustrations when we have a beautiful little boy upstairs ", he mumbled and held onto Andy.

"He should want a feed soon", Andy said in a quiet voice. Sam nodded his head and kissed Andy's shoulder.

"Marry me", Sam said out of the blue.

Andy looked over at Sam in shock.

Sam got up from where he was sitting and bent down next to Andy and took her hands in his. He took a deep breath.

"four years ago, you changed my life, that day you tackled me in that ally and tried to kiss me", Sam said grinning while Andy rolled her eyes and shook her head at him.

Sam took another deep breath.

"we have had our ups and downs, we have broken up, tired to move on with other people, but it always comes back to the both of us, when I found out you were pregnant, I was terrified, but now, I look at you and my son, and that's all I want, you two, maybe more kids, a park on Sundays, with you and our kids, no one else, marry me McNally", Sam said quietly.

Andy was quiet for a moment, thinking over the things Sam had just said to her.

Tears came down her face and she nodded her head, which made Sam grin at her.

"yes, yes , Sam I will marry you", Andy said jumping over on sam's lap and making him lose his balance and fall on the floor on his back taking Andy with him.

Sam lifted his head up and kissed her softly on the lips, making him groan.

Andy got off Sam and took his hand and they went upstairs to check on Aiden.

Aiden was bath and fed and they both went into their bedroom and fell asleep.

Sunday morning 1 am- Sam and Andy's condo

Sam opened his eyes and rubbed them for a moment when he heard Aiden start to cry. He looked over at Andy who was still fast asleep and smiled.

He got up and went into his son's nursery. He knew Aiden wasn't due for a feed just yet, so he didn't want to wake Andy up.

He picked up his son and rocked him a few times.

"What's the matter buddy", he mumbled as he kissed his sons forehead.

Sam put his son on the change table and saw straight away that Aiden needed his nappy change.

Sam changed his nappy and put him back in the cot and bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep, mommy and daddy are here, sleep", he mumbled to his son.

Sam went back to his bedroom and pulled Andy close to him and kissed her forehead and fell back to sleep.

A: N: 3 I hope this chapter was worth waiting for. Next up, it's a month after Aiden has been born, how is Andy and Sam handling full time parents? Is Andy coping as much as she's letting on? Is Sam coping as much as he's letting on? Who are they going to tell first that they are getting married? Will Claire agree to go to the wedding?


End file.
